The Flame Burns in Two
by Hybrid of Fate
Summary: When Bloom cured herself of Darker's curse she didn't expect the outcome. Now she has a small tag along look alike. If only she wouldn't attack everyone that makes her mad and not hex everyone she's annoyed by. Well no one said having a former evil counterpart of you would be easy right? The fairy of the dragon flame's adventures will take a strange new twist. AU after season 2.
1. The Second Flame

**This idea was inspired when I was playing Darkstalkers and rewatching some of season 2. I thought about if Dark Bloom existed as her own person then I decided to make there relationship not as either sisters but have it be like Morrigan's and Lilith's. Anyway this is the outcome of that thought process. Hope you all like it. I know I did.**

 **Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Ignino Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l., I don't own them please support the official release.**

* * *

Bloom collapsed into her bed tired from all that had happened. Darker was finally defeated and relix was sealed away with the codex having been used. After all that had happened to her she was relieved that she and her friends stopped him. Bloom shuddered at the memories of Dark Bloom. The fact she almost had a hand in dooming the magical dimension didn't sit right with her at all. The redhead closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

Late that night Bloom was tossing and turning in her sleep. She saw herself in her Dark Fairy form under Darker's curse. She saw herself using the dragon flame to heal herself of the dark enchantments. However seen was soon standing in what was a raging inferno. She could feel the flames energy. It was ancient, massive and gave off the feeling of life itself. It wasn't like any other fire that Bloom had felt save for one. It was her dragon flame. "This can't be a dream right?" Bloom asked herself. It felt so real not like a dream at all.

"No it's not." Bloom heard the voice it sounded familiar to her somehow. Bloom looked around the flames and saw apart of it acting weird walking through it slowly she saw why. Within a cage made of fire she saw herself. However her outfit was of darker colors than her own. Her eyes gave it away with slit pupils she knew who this was.

"How, how are you still here?" Bloom asked at a lost for words seeing her here, "Aren't you just a curse Darker placed on me?" This didn't make sense wasn't Dark Bloom just a curse that she removed from herself?

Dark Bloom looked at her for a moment then looked away sitting in her cage. "I was just a curse but when you cured yourself something happened I have no idea what happened all I know is I am now trapped within your dragon flame free of Darker influence." Dark Bloom said looking away. "You probably want me to go away I wouldn't blame you if you do."

Bloom felt conflicted with this. She didn't want to remember the whole being used to almost grant someone ultimate power against her will but she also couldn't blame her for any of this. She actually felt sympathy for her. Bloom kneeled down and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you. You didn't have control over your actions." That caused her to turn back to her shocked by what she had just heard.

"You really mean that?" she asked the cage she was rapped in slowly disappeared as if to prove a point. When the cage was gone a strange feeling of acceptance came over Dark Bloom.

"Yes." The moment Bloom said that the flames started to burn wildly around them as the vortex burned around them it started to close in as the two closed there eyes engulfed within the flames. Bloom awoke in a shock sitting up gasping for air. Bloom looked around it was morning now Flora wasn't in the room and she was sweating like she was just tossed out of a fire. "Was that all just a dream?" Bloom asked herself everything seemed so real yet was it really?

A groan was heard coming from over the side of her bed. Bloom looked over the side of her bed and saw what looked like her as a ten year old. Her slit shaped pupils was the only thing different between them. "It wasn't a dream…" She then looked at her hands and all around. This wasn't the flame cage she was locked away in. She gave herself a pinch and felt it pain. It hurt her. She could feel pain. Bloom however felt a phantom feeling as if she was pinched the moment the mini her did it. "I'm alive?" she asked.

"Bloom are you up sweetie." Flora said as she walked in. She stopped in shock as she saw both Bloom and the younger Bloom.

"Flora what is it?" Stella asked as she and the rest of the Winx Club walked in. They all looked at the younger version of there friend in confusion and bewilderment. "Bloom who is this?" Stella asked, "She looks like you."

Bloom didn't know what to say but the dream she had came back to her giving her a realization. This was Dark Bloom. "You all remember when Darker placed me under that curse right?" Bloom asked. it took them all a moment to come to the same realization. They all looked at the younger Bloom. Her eyes were slit pupils. They all felt the urge to defend themselves in cause of attack but it was overwhelmed by the fact they couldn't figure out how she became her own person.

"Bloom how did this happen?" Tecna asked.

"I don't understand it myself all I know is that last night I had a dream though it was probably something more than that." Bloom started as the younger version made no move add into this conversation, "I was in the dragon flame and she was there inside a cage of flame she said that when I cured myself she somehow survived and was trapped then the flames swallowed us up I woke up and she was here." Bloom finished her explanation.

They all looked at each other for a moment then back at both Blooms "We should see Ms. Faragonda about this." Tecna spoke up.

When they showed Ms. Faragonda about this the old fairy was a lost for words. She had spent a lot of her time learning about the more obscure stuff but this was something she didn't have the answer for. "I'm sorry to say that I don't have the answer for this." Faragonda said. This caused a sigh to escape Bloom's lips. Tecna pulled up a search looking for anything on the magic networks on this sorta thing.

"Well I managed to find something on one of the oldest legends it says that a there was a powerful fairy who broke off apart of her being and her essence, it says it formed into a smaller version of herself and was said to have a potion of her soul but that's all I could get on this." Tecna said, "Whenever this was it was ancient as it had to be translated by my systems."

"You think maybe something similar happened to Bloom?" Aisha asked.

Tecna gave a nod. "Possibly there should be ways to figure this out if that was the case."

Dark Bloom raised a eyebrow at this. "How are we supposed to figure this out exactly?" she asked the fairy of technology.

Tecna typed some stuff into her PDA and then looked down at her, "Well it's nothing much if you do hold apart of Bloom then you both should have a connection, like feeling each other's feeling sharing each other's dreams, a possible age scan and the last transformation." Tecna said looking through her PDA.

"Well for the first one I felt a phantom sensation when she pinched herself after she tested to see if she was real." Bloom said answering the first part of the test. This left only the age test and transformation tests.

After Tecna had developed a system to scan both of them the second test was finished. Despite looking younger Dark Bloom was actually as old as Bloom herself. Tecna theorized that her younger form had something to do with either the dragon flame, the curse that she came from, or something that was physiological.

"Now this is the last test Bloom going to transform while I monitor both of your's magical levels there should be a change when Bloom does so." Tecna explained to the two of them.

Bloom gave a nod. "Alright Tecna Magic Winx." A flashlight covered and when it was down Bloom was dressed in a sparkly blue outfit. Tecna looked at the levels there was a change within Dark Bloom.

However Dark Bloom turned to Tecna. "Hey do you think I could try to transform?" She asked. Everyone turned to Tecna after she asked the question.

"She should be able to." Tecna answered.

"Magic Winx." Dark Bloom said however what happened next wasn't what everyone thought would happen. Both her and Bloom were covered in a dark light and when it was done Bloom outfit had received a change. It had now a darker shade in appearance with her aura giving off a feel of both fairy and dark magic. In fact she looked similar to when she was under Darker control but there was some differences her wings were the same as they were in her normal winx, also her eyes however was not changed despite the form change.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked looking for her other counterpart.

" _I tried to transform and now I'm within you again._ " Dark Bloom said her voice ringing within Bloom's mind.

"This is amazing." Tecna said looking at the readings, "When Dark Bloom attempted to transform she merged back with Bloom it seems Dark Bloom gives Bloom access to dark magic." She explained.

In a flash Bloom transformed back causing both her to return to normal and Dark Bloom to appear next to her. "Phew for a moment I thought I we were going to stay together." Dark Bloom said Bloom gave her a glare for a moment as she knew she was only half joking.

"Well I can safely say that Dark Bloom apart of you yet lives outside of you." Tecna finished.

"Mind if I change my name? I don't think being called Dark Bloom all the time makes sense don't you think?" Dark Bloom asked.

"That's a great idea." Musa said she had to agree that wouldn't make much sense, "So what do you want to be called?"

The smaller redhead thought this over. After a few moments she came to a decision on her new name. "How about Ruby?" The newly named Ruby asked. Everyone was in agreement with this.

"Ruby it is." Bloom said giving her smile. Ruby gave her counterpart a smile as well.

However Ruby soon remembered something."Wait does this mean I have to go to class as well?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"You're not sending me to a magic middle school right?" She asked with a glare causing Bloom to giggle at the mental picture. "Not helping." Ruby snapped at her counterpart she had felt her emotions at the thought. She was not amused by it one bit.

* * *

 **Chapter one is finished. I think I might have made the winx a bit to trusting of Ruby do you think? Don't worry Ruby won't be sent to a magical middle school.** **She also has all of Bloom's memories to this point and is kinda a fragment of her soul but this doesn't mean she shares the same thoughts feelings and options as Bloom does so don't expect her to be a smaller carbon copy. Anyway when I was typing this I pictured Ruby having Bloom's 4kids voice but that's just me :p**

 **I awake your feedback on this. This could become my main Winx Club Project though don't worry I plan to update Winx Club Remix don't worry.**


	2. Meanwhile in Omega

**No reviews? Oh well that will not slow me down! Also thanks anyone who fav and followed you're the best! Anyway canon going to be a bit different and loose but what are you going to do?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Winx Club except my fanfiction and a few dolls... don't sue me please.**

* * *

Ruby gave a glare at Stella. After it was arranged for Ruby to be with Bloom in classes the winx returned to there dorm room. Ruby came to a realization she only had the pjs she had on to wear. Ruby was regretting this as Stella decided to take her and try out some other smaller dress designs on her. "Alright how does this look?" Stella showed Ruby what she looked like.

It was frilly light blue with sparkles and a nice red bow within her hair. Ruby hated the whole thing and wanted to set it on fire. "I hate it." Ruby said with a glare looking at it.

Stella was shocked at this. "But why what's wrong it?" Stella asked she thought that it was to Bloom's tastes and by that logic Rubies.

"Well first it's too lightly colored I want dark maybe black dress crimson red bow and a purple choker." She said listing what she liked to wear, "Also no sparkles." She add. Stella got to work on that with her magic and in another flash Ruby was wearing what she asked for. It would do for her.

"So?" Stella asked she had never tried using darks before.

"I like it thanks Stella." Ruby said causally. She walked out of the room. The others looked at how she was dressed and raised some eyebrows. Ruby sat down next to Bloom. Her counterpart was drawing something on her sketchbook. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Kiko trying to hid from her. With a sigh she opened up a book and started reading.

In a flash the pixies came flying in having left the day before after Darker was defeated. "Hey we're back everyone." Chatta said as the pixies flew up to there bonded fairies.

Ruby looked as Chatta flew up to her. "Hey Bloom why does she look like a younger you?" The pixie of Chatter. The Book and her bangs had hit her slit pupils from the Pixie. The other pixies flew up to the girl however with them Ruby could see another light with them a seventh Pixie who entered most likely tailing them.

"This is Ruby she's kinda me." Bloom had to explain everything to them about the dream and who Ruby was. The thought of Dark Bloom still existing was unsettling for them. However Bloom reassured them.

The pixie that followed floated up to Ruby catching the other's attention. "Nyx did you follow us?" Lockette asked. The dark looking pixie turned to them.

"Sorry I just felt something calling me to track you guys." The pixie said landing on Ruby's book. The small counterpart picked her off it and a strange connection come over them. "Hello I'm Nyx, Pixie of Night." Nyx said.

"Ruby." The smaller redhead said to her new bonded Pixie. Everyone looked at the two of them. Ruby gave them all a glare.

* * *

The Omega Dimension was a place where some of the worst criminals in the magical dimension were sent to. Flying above the frozen world was a ship transferring three new prisoners. The ship flew down as low as it could get and dropped off three large crystals of ice.

One of the three of the crystals was covered in magic and soon shattered as its occupant was now free. "Don't they know my heart is already as cold as ice?" The silver haired witch jokingly asked herself. She placed her hands on each of the other two ice crystals and in a flash they disappeared setting there occupants free.

"Where are we now?" Stormy asked feeling the chill of the cold around them.

"It seems to be the Omega Dimension." Icy said Recalling what she heard while trapped in the ice.

"So we made it to the big leagues?" Darcy asked. The three of them walked looking around for someway to escape all around them was the frozen forms of some of the magic dimensions worse.

Icy turned to her sisters. "Did they find yours?" Icy asked her sisters.

"Let's see." Darcy said the three brought out the vacuums. Inside of them was there only form of compensation for there time serving under Darker. Within each vial was a small piece of the Shadow Flame the power of the Shadow Phoenix.

In a flash they stored the vials away relieved that they still have it. "Guess they didn't expect us to have anything important." When they had managed to escape from relix using all there magic to reopen the portal. However they were soon captured when they reappeared in the ruins of shadowhaunt.

"At least Darker's destroyed serves him right for trying to throw us away." Darcy had a smile knowing that he had been destroyed for good.

"Let's make a pact right here we will not work with anyone we feel would betray us or who treats us almost like subordinates." Icy said looking at her two sisters holding her hand out. Stormy and Darcy placed theres over her's.

"After Darker no one will cross us." Stormy spook up as the three had dark smiles on there faces. The three sisters continued there exploration of the omega dimension with something following them.

Darcy looked around feeling as though they were being watched. Icy stopped as she heard an echo as some ice shattered from landing. "You hear that?" Icy asked her sisters. A roar was heard as come from the tunnels were Ice Serpents beings that inhabited the omega dimension alongside the criminals.

"They seem hungry." Stormy said. Icy looked behind them. There was a man wearing a victorian outfit. Icy had a idea.

"How about we give them something else to chase then?" Icy said the three of them moved behind the frozen man as Icy raised her hand and set him free in order to be a target for them. The moment the man was set free he unleashed a blast of magic at the snakes forcing them back. With another hand outstretched he attacked one that had came up from behind the Trix while they looked in awe.

"Thanks for setting me free you have no idea how stiff you get standing in ice for seventeen years." He said as he seemed to have almost been stretching with the way he moved.

"Don't mention it though do you know a way out of here?" Icy asked.

"Yes though the seal is something that might require us all to break." He said. The three witches followed him as he seemed to know where it was. They exchanged names learning that he was called Valtor and that he was imprisoned here for eternity.

As they walked Darcy pulled her sisters close to ask them, "Do you think we should trust him?"

Icy looked at him. True he was powerful and handsome but Icy could feel a vibe that told her not to trust him. "No though we should tag along with in if we half to we'll play along until the time is right." Icy answered.

* * *

"I still say she should have been set on fire!" Ruby half screamed. After a messenger had appeared informing Stella of her princess ball they had went into Magix city. At the pizzeria they had meet a three students from beta academy. Ruby sarcastically called them second best based on there name and things quickly went downhill from there.

The leader of group made a few remarks on Ruby mostly about the fact that she basically looked like she was ten years old. Ruby almost started a fight vowing to burn her to ash. If Bloom Aisha and Tecna hadn't restrained her she would have. She may have been small and physically she looked younger but that didn't mean she wasn't a hassle to hold down.

When they were getting Stella her dresses they saw the girl again and after a whole running across the city she got it first. Ruby deciding to get revenge set the dress on fire when no one was looking. Now she was somehow banned from setting foot in that store.

"Bloom is Ruby starting to scare me." Stella whispered to the redhead.

"Hey guys how did the cloths shopping go?" Aisha asked as she and Flora meet them by the beach.

"I didn't get the dress I wanted… and Ruby is banned after almost setting the whole store on fire." Stella said the small redhead gave a humpf at this and turned away.

"Hey everyone." The voice bellowed to Musa who hair was now longer than before. With her was Tecna who looked at her PDA for a moment.

Ruby who was looking away saw as something rose from the water. It looked like a girl but the lower part of her body proved she wasn't like them. "I think there a mermaid." She said pointing out catching everyone's attention.

"Princess Aisha Andros is in trouble." The mermaid said.

At this Aisha jumped into the water. "Is everyone ok?" She asked. The mermaid turned away. Aisha looked back at her friends. "I have to go sorry everyone." With that Aisha followed the mermaid into the water.

The moment of silence that followed was soon broken by Ruby. "She ditched us… idiot." She facepalmed, "If she comes back crying about having failed I'm laughing at her." Ruby looked as everyone looked at her.

"She's joking right?" Musa asked hoping that was the case.

"No she isn't." Bloom answered. She could feel her emotions and Ruby was serious about this.

"Agh Bloom why is there little girl that looks like you?" It was Sky and with him the specialists. Ruby gave Stella a glare.

"You called the boys over didn't you?" She asked the blonde.

"Yes." Stella said nervously as the small redhead eyes twitched.

Ruby fists were on fire and glared at Stella, "You better start running."

* * *

 **So how you think I'm handling Ruby? Before anyone ask she not just some power up for bloom that walks around... well she thinks that. I have plans for the future with her. Though this does offer a question. Is saving Ruby who is basically yourself still count to getting enchantix?**

 **Also the Trix having the shadow fire is to serve as a means to more or less a reason to level the gap that seemed to have formed. Well that or I'm trying to give them a needless power boost. You tell me :p**


	3. Welcome to Solaria

**Thank you everyone for your continued support. It means a lot to me. Anyway your probably wanting me to stop talking and to let you read the story.**

 **Dusclaimer: I do not in anyway own Winx Club... No matter how many times I dreamed of it!**

* * *

Tecna tapped on her PDA trying to get in contact with Aisha. "Still no luck?" Musa asked the fairy of technology. Tecna looked down shaking her head.

"There too much interference from Andros to get in touch with her." Tecna said almost in defeat.

"I wouldn't be worried about it if she can't fix it she will run back to us the moment she realizes she's in over her head and expect us to bail her out." Ruby said reading her book with her new bonded Pixie Nyx, "Besides I can't wait to laugh at her when that happens." Ruby turned the page.

"Well I'm all packed and ready to go." Stella said as she finished her packing. Ruby bent the page's tip and close her book getting up.

"Great to know that you're ready for your ball." Ruby jumped down. "So will there be cake and presents like your birthday? Or should I just hand you an I owe you now?" Ruby asked as he Nyx giggled at the joke. Stella rolled her eyes at her best friend's counterpart.

"Yes I'm so looking forward to it." Stella said sarcastically. She pulled out her ring with Ruby and Bloom next to her. "Well see you all there." With that Stella summoned her ring and in a flash they all disappeared in a flash and appeared out of a portal of light appearing within the courtyard of the palace of Soleria.

"Great and it was night time when we left Alfea and now it's daytime." Ruby said commenting on the change of time.

"Stella dear it's good to see you." Walking out to greet them was Stella father King Radius, King of Soleria. He gave her a hug as Stella return it. "Oh are these your friends?" He whispered to his daughter at seeing Ruby. "She looks a little young to be at Alfea." Ruby heard what he had said about her looking young.

"Hey I'm made from like a third of her soul so technically I'm as old as she is." Ruby pointed out pointing at Bloom.

"It's a long story your majesty." Bloom said with a bow.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I would like to hear it?" He asked interested in this.

"Long or Short version?" Ruby asked.

"We have some time so how about a bit in between?" Radius asked..

"Well it started when I got cursed by Darker to help him get the power he wanted. I managed to heal myself from it but in that moment Ruby was formed surviving within my dragon flame," Bloom stop as Ruby held her hand almost unconsciously. Bloom closed hers with Ruby feeling both Ruby's fear at the whole ordeal and her happiness. The object of the happiness being Bloom herself. "When I awoke she just appeared a aspect of himself now living outside in her own body."

"That's… amazing." Radius said amazed by the story.

"I guess so." Bloom said she walked with Ruby in her hands. As the two of them walked in the palace Bloom was shown to her and Ruby's guest room for the event which was to happen tomorrow.

"I trust you both can share the room together?" One of the palaces servants asked the two.

"Yes." Ruby answered. The Servant dropped off there luggage within the room. Bloom sat down on the bed for a moment as did Ruby. Bloom looked at her smaller displucate. She could feel a torment of emotions coming from her after they had told Radius where she came from.

"Ruby?" Bloom placed her hand on Ruby's, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Ruby looked away from Bloom letting her hair cover her face. "Bloom what am I to you?" Ruby asked her not looking back at her.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked she could feel the conflict within Ruby going between either a feeling of fear, sadness and anger. The fear was directed at her the sadness and anger was directed to herself.

"Well what am I to you? Am I something you rather not remember or am I just a shadow of you?" Ruby asked looking back at her. Her slit pupils looking into her normal ones.

"Ruby listen you aren't a shadow of me alright." Bloom looked at her with in the eyes, "If anything you my sister now." Bloom said giving her a hug. Ruby hugged her back with some tears in her eyes.

"Thanks."

The two of them meet up with Stella who had a smile on her face. "So what you think?" Stella asked.

"It's pretty big alright." Ruby said answering.

"Well I wanted to give you two the grand tour of the castle." Stella said as she dragged the two of them around the place. As she did Bloom and Ruby passed by a guy in a victorian outfit and for a moment they both felt something was off.

"Ruby did you feel that?" Bloom whispered to Ruby when they turned the corner.

"Yes I did Bloom." Ruby held out her hand for a moment. The fairy and dark fairy were both confused by this feeling but continued to follow the fairy of the Sun and Moon on her tour.

After they continued there tour Stella brought them into a room and saw several orbs floating in orbit around like a model of a solar system. "What is this place?" Bloom asked.

"This is the Hall of the Universe, this shows everything in the magical dimension and is my favorite room with the palace." Stella answered.

Bloom held out her hand touching a planet and in that moment both her and Ruby had images running through there heads about Domino and it's inhabitants on the day of the ancestrals attack. Then the images came of Daphne running and sending Bloom away to earth. Bloom and Ruby both fell on the ground crying at this as there shared feeling of sadness causing them to break down crying in each other arms.

"Bloom, Ruby are you both alright?" Stella asked as she got down to comfort them. The two newly made sisters hugged Stella crying about the Kingdom they had lost and the parents they would probably never know.

"No Stella we just remembered the fact that we technically all that remains of a lost world cursed by the will of the three ancient witches who are the Trix's direct ancestors how do you think we feel?" Ruby snapped at her before letting the sadness overwhelm her again.

* * *

The Trix watched as Valtor looked over the captive mermaids. His mark turned them into monsters when they had broke through the portal leading to Andros. Of course he explained how his powers had weakened after years being imprisoned in the Omega Dimension.

After he had left to Solaria to recharge leaving the Trix to themselves. "So we are all in agreement Valtor can't be trusted?" Icy asked hoping to clarify that they all felt the same.

"He's cute but no he can't be trusted." Darcy informed he feelings about this to her sisters.

"After Darkar? Yeah no pretty boy with this kinda power no way." Stormy answered adding in her two cents. With that the Trix were in full agreement despite Valtor's offers he will not be trusted.

"Well then sisters if he is saying he isn't at his peak is true then we should be prepared." Icy summoned up her vacuum. The other two did so as well realizing what they were going do. With a pop the vials opened as the shadow fire flew around them and soon they absorbed it into themselves.

The three of them felt a rush of power that was similar to the one they felt over a year ago. It was smaller than that one but still the difference was notable. "Oh yes this feels so good." Stormy said as the aura around them subsided..

Icy looked at her two sisters with a smile, "We will bind our time sisters until then let's keep this to ourselves we don't want anyone to know where our power up came from do we?" The Trix gave a laugh at this.

* * *

 **Well seems Bloom and Ruby have meet Valtor and the Trix have given themselves a upgrade because after Darkar they have huge trust issues with Valtor. I don't know if you guys like this angle about the Trix. Also Ruby seems to have insecurities about her existence and her relationship with Bloom is and possibly the Winx Club as a whole.** **I will see you all next time I post a chapter.**


	4. Trouble in Solaria

**Hello everyone I hope you all having a great day as well. Now then seeing how I have no questions to answer on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club even though I really wish I did.**

* * *

After that little episode within the Hall of the Universe Ruby decided to head back into the room while Bloom followed Stella. Ruby sat on the bed looking at herself in the mirror. She then felt something from Bloom surprise and a sense of pity for a moment all aimed at someone. 'Now who could that be?' Ruby asked herself. She gave a shrug and pulled out her book and continued reading it. Written within was hexes that she could use for later.

A call was heard on Bloom's phone. Ruby picked it up and saw that it was from Tecna. Ruby pressed the answer button and spoke into it. "Hello."

"Ruby is that you?" Tecna asked.

"No it's the Sun Princess of techno colored pony land." Ruby said sarcastically, "Yes Tecna it's me Bloom is with Stella so I answered for her what's up." Ruby asked laying down on the bed looking up.

"Well we wanted to tell Bloom and Stella we will be arriving with the specialists." Tecna said and Ruby dreaded that. When Sky learned that Dark Bloom was now basically Bloom's little tag along he at least tried to act friendly with her. However Ruby knew that inwardly he didn't like that she existed or was at best conflicted over the whole thing. The others however ranged from outright hostility to fear.

"Great I can't wait to see the boys again." Ruby said with sarcasm literally dripping off her voice, "look is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Ruby asked hoping that there was.

"Nothing else." Tecna voice answered.

"Then cya later Tecna." Ruby then hanged up the phone and just lied there thinking to herself. Getting up she pulled out the outfit she was going to wear to the ball. It was a darker version of the one bloom was going to wear and she could picture herself next to her in it. The strange thing was that she was as old as her and not the ten year old she was in appearance.

'Strange.' Ruby said to herself. She placed her hand on the mirror closing her eyes remembering the image in her sound of the door opening caught her out of her day dream

"Ruby."

* * *

Bloom walked back to the room her mind still thinking over everything. That girl Chimera from before turned up with her mother countess Cassandra. The biggest surprise however was the fact King Radius was to marry her. Opening her door she looked to see Ruby looking at her reflection which Bloom could have sworn was aged up to her own age. "Rubby?" Bloom asked.

Ruby turned back to her in surprise. "Bloom your back." Ruby put down her dress and turned back to her as Bloom walked into the room. "Tecna called she wanted to inform you that the specialists will be escorting them to the party." Ruby said in a neutral tone.

Bloom remember what happened when they had first meet Ruby. She was only thankful Ruby hadn't burned them to a crisp. "Ruby I..'

"Just save it Bloom alright let's not speak about this alright." Ruby interrupted her. The smaller girl put away her dress and sat on the bed to continue her book. "If you don't mind me asking what did I miss while I was here?"

"Well Stella's dad is getting remarried." Bloom stated Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really to whom?" Ruby asked.

"Countess Cassandra who is the mother of Chimera that girl you almost set on fire." Bloom answered. Ruby had a glare at recalling that girl. Ruby still wanted to burn her alive.

The next day the two of them got ready for Stella's Princess Ball already dressed for the occurs the sky outside seemed to have darken. This was strange as Solaria was usually bright outside even during winter if Stella was to be believed.

"Something's not right." Ruby said looking around as the guests arrived. Alongside Bloom she saw as the specialists ship came landing within the courtyard. The winx minus Aisha came out along with the specialists minus Helia Riven and Timmy.

"Where's everyone else?" Ruby asked as Bloom came to embrace Sky.

"Timmy Helia and Riven couldn't make it and we still can't reach Aisha." Tecna explained.

"Where's Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Don't worry you'll see her." Bloom assured him.

With the guest all arrived Ruby stood next to Bloom as Stella and her father walked down to greet everyone. "Welcome everyone to my daughter's Princess ball now before we begin the festivities I have something to say." King Radius spoke up causing everyone to turn to him, "Soleria hasn't had a queen in a while now but that will soon change I would like to announce my wedding to countess Cassandra." Radius said as the countess and her daughter walked up. Ruby looked at them she thought she felt something was off since she last saw them.

As the whole ball started a blast of magic hit Stella turning her into a monster. Ruby looked at the cause of the hex and saw Chimera. 'Oh that's low.' Ruby thought to herself she sent her own hex right back which Chimera avoided at the last minute. Ruby acted natural when she looked her way.

"Stella what's going on?" Radius asked but Cassandra walked behind him and whispered a curse into his ear.

"Radius, this monster is not your daughter. Listen to my voice... now do as I say." She placed her hand on his back as the curse took effect.

"Guards arrest this monster now!" Radius commanded.

"What daddy.." Stella started but Ruby knocked the guards with a hex causing there weapons to bend around there arms and fall them to the ground.

"Stella your father's been cursed he not in control of himself!" Ruby screamed at her. She turned to Bloom, "Now would be a good time to transform!" Ruby screamed at her.

"Right come on girls, Magic Winx!" Bloom screamed in a flash of light Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora transformed into there fairy forms.

"Magix Winx!" Ruby screamed as she disappeared and in a flash of darkness and Bloom outfit changed into her Dark fairy outfit. " _We need to get out of here Bloom._ " Ruby said as the winx all formed barriers flying around as the guards attacked them.

"I know Ruby." Bloom answered dodging as more soldiers appeared. With her hands raised Bloom casted a hex on them causing them to tumble down. It was the redhead's first time using a hex and already she could see why witches liked using them.

" _Ok maybe we should practice more with hexes later right now we have to get Stella out of here!_ " Ruby screamed within her head.

"Bloom there to many of them we'll meet you back by the ship!" Sky screamed.

"Alright!" Bloom screamed back.

" _You know this would be easier if we had Stella's Scepter you know."_ Ruby pointed out.

' _Yes but wasn't Stella wearing it?"_ Bloom asked.

" _No she wasn't if you can get the girls to stall them we could get it."_

' _But would it work for us?'_

" _I think so it was forged in the Dragon Flame after all."_ Bloom stopped in the air and turned to her friends.

"Ruby has a plan can you keep them occupied?" Bloom asked.

"What is the plan?" Tecna asked using firewall to block a attack.

"We're going to get the scepter of Solaria Ruby things I might be able to use it hopefully." Bloom then took off to retrieve the scepter of Solaria. Bloom flew though the halls coming to Stella's room and looking through her box until she finally pulled out the object she was looking for. "Got it now then Ring of Solaria." Bloom focused the dragon flame hoping that Ruby's plan worked.

The ring felt the magic of the fire whose heat was used to created it and in a flash appeared as it's scepter. " _It actually worked! Alright let's get out of here!"_

With that Bloom flew to regain everyone who managed to hold there own. "Bloom you get the scepter!" Musa stated.

"Yes let's hope this works." Bloom gathered focused on Alfea and hoped the scepter would work. However at that moment a blast hit Bloom right in the back of the head just as the Winx disappeared in a flash.

The girls appeared safely outside the gates of Alfea with a sigh of relief. However as they looked around they could not find someone. "Where's Bloom?" Flora asked concerned.

High above Magix a flash appeared as Bloom appeared failing in the air. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as a fairy Bloom could just fly to stop herself from failing. However in transite she had been knocked unconscious. " _BLOOM WAIT UP WE ARE FAILING WAKE UP!"_ Ruby screamed trying to get Bloom to awake. At this height she didn't think they were going to make it.

Ruby tried to force herself in control of the body but keep failing to. She then remembered the scepter was still within Bloom's hands. " _Ok I hope I can do this."_ With some concentration In a dark Flash Ruby separated herself from Bloom again knocking them both out of fairy form and grabbed the scepter. After a few tries nothing happened.

"SERIOUSLY YOU ONLY LET US HAVE ONE GO YOU STUPID-" Ruby realized how close they were to the ground and grabbed Bloom. ' _Ok only one option left Ruby make it count.'_ She closed her eyes and prayed to the Great Dragon she could do this.

* * *

Bloom awoke to a headache finding herself within Alfea's infirmary."What happened?" She asked holding her head.

"You get hit when we teleported away." Tecna asked as she Flora Musa and Stella stood there. Bloom shot up at seeing Stella not as a monster but as her normal self.

"Stella your back to normal? How what happened while I was out?" Bloom asked she then looked around as she couldn't find her smaller self. "Where is Ruby?' Bloom asked.

The door opening and walking in much to her surprise was Ruby who now appeared to be around her age. "I'm here Bloom sorry for being late."

"Ruby your grown.." Bloom didn't know how to commit about this.

"Oh you mean this?" Ruby asked pointing at herself, "Sorry i don't have the hang of this I was training to hold this form when you woke up it's much more easier to do while I'm Transformed."

"You can transform now?' Bloom asked.

"Only temporary Faragonda says I have only five minutes before it knocks me out from magic exhaustion." Ruby answered, "In fact it what allowed me to remove the curse on Stella."

"Can I see it just for a moment?" Bloom asked she wanted to know how it was even possible to fix the curse wasn't there fairy forms to let them use thhere full power?

Ruby gave a sigh, "Ok Bloom." Ruby knew that Bloom was going to ask a lot of questions. Questions even Ruby was still answering but she wanted to see.

"Winx… Enchantix."

* * *

 ** **So yeah that happened. Ruby gained Enchantix by saving Bloom. Of course this didn't come without drawbacks as Ruby can't maintain it for very long on account Bloom still has winx and the huge imbalance between them causes Ruby to simply lose all her energy rapidly.****

 **Also should I keep Ruby in her childlike form for most of the story or have her try to learn to maintain a form that appears as old as Bloom? What do you think dear readers?**

 **Anyway cya next time. RxR?**


	5. Regrouping at Alfea

**Here is the fifth Chapter of The Flame Burns in Two. Yeah so Bloom won't be getting Enchantix for awhile and Ruby usefulness with enchantix is questionable. After all she can barely keep her magical from for a few minutes. Probably to undo dark magic curses. Just thought I'll clear that up. Now then on with the show and I'm sorry for the late update please don't hate me.**

 **Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by it's creators please support the official release,**

* * *

Bloom just laid there in the infirmary bed as she contemplated everything that had just happened in the last few minutes. Ruby her counterpart had just saved her and because of it gained a transformation called Enchantix. Her last conversation replied within her mind over and over again.

" _Bloom Faragonda said that Enchantix a step needed to become a true fairy."_ That sentence keep replaying within her mind over and over again. To become a true fairy Bloom needed to have Enchantix and she could only get Enchantix by saving someone from her home planet.

' _But the only one from my home planet is Ruby.'_ Ruby may have shared her soul but it seemed as far as getting Enchantix was concerned she was her own separate person. However Bloom knew that she couldn't just put Ruby in harm's way. She knew she couldn't do that.

A knock was heard as Ruby walked back in having returned to her preteen form. Seeing as Bloom was still within the infirmary Ruby ame to see why she hadn't left, "Bloom you can leave the infirmary you know."

Bloom gave a sigh as she sat up swinging her legs to the side, "I know it's just." Bloom tried to explain her reason why but couldn't.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her counterpart having felt her emotions through there connection. Walking up and sat on the bed right next to her and continued for her, "Just that you're afraid for me as the only way to earn your Enchantix is for me to be in mortal danger is that it?" Bloom looked away for a moment with a blush of embarrassment. She will never get use to feeling another one's emotions. "Bloom it's alright I know you don't want me to get in trouble just to get your Enchantix."

Bloom gave a sigh and turned to her younger looking counterpart, "Ruby it's more then that just the thought of you even being in danger is something I don't want to happen at all." Ruby rolled her eyes at her counterpart.

"You know Bloom I didn't think you would be the overprotective sister type." Ruby said with a smile. Bloom gave her a smile and a hug.

"Yeah well I never had a sister until now you know." Bloom pointed out causing the smaller redhead to give a chuckle. Ruby returned the hug Bloom gave her.

When they ended there hug Ruby jumped down spinning around she looking at her sister. "Come on sis we still got school after all." Bloom got off the bed and together the two of them headed off to class.

* * *

When they returned to there dorm room they were surprised to see Aisha there crying Ruby rolled her eyes realizing what this had to mean, "Let me guess you failed to help your planet, Magix council can't help, and you need our help right?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Well yes." Aisha didn't get to say anything more before Ruby was laughing her ass off at her. Bloom facepalmed at this and shook her head in her hands at her sister's actions. The other girls looked at Ruby in shock not believing she would keep her word on her little comment from a few weeks ago. After there shock wear off they gave the smaller redhead a glare.

Ruby stopped her laughter as she looked at everyone glaring right at her. "Oh come on this shouldn't be a surprise to you all now can it?" Ruby asked, "Come on you didn't think I was joking right?" The girls save Bloom who knew that Ruby wasn't joking the moment she said it due to her empathic connection and Aisha the girl who she was laughing at all looked at her with a face that told the smaller clone of there friend all she needed to know. "Seriously you all seriously thought I was joking? Hello I'm a Dark Fairy remember." Ruby explained rolling her eyes at them.

"Ok let's just forget about this and focus on helping Aisha ok girls?" Bloom tried to stare this conversation away from Ruby and back to Aisha, "Aisha do you know who is causing this?" Bloom asked the Fairy of Waves.

"Also feel free to share anything else that may prove useful you know like if he or she has anyone working with or for him or her?" Ruby said in a static tone her arms crossed. Bloom wanted to facepalm at her sister but had to admit she was quick to the point.

"A wizard named Valtor he appeared though the Omega portal and has turned many of the mermaids guarding it," Aisha said recounting almost everything she has learned from the recused mermaids and Tritons, "The other thing is the Trix are working with him."

"Ok one how did they get out of Relix, two were did the authorities send the Trix to this time?" Ruby asked starting to find there tendency to escape from prison annoying.

Tecna looked it up as soon as Ruby had asked that to see about the escaped witches, "They were picked up by the authorities after they returned to Relix and were shipped off for the Omega Dimension." Tecna explained for the smaller clone and everyone else there.

"Great was there anyway they could have escaped?" Ruby asked she had a feeling that whatever they used to capture them proved insufficient.

"Those transported to the Omega Dimension are frozen in ice most likely Icy was able to set herself free and from there Darcy and Stormy." With that Ruby facepalmed having lost some faith in the magical dimensions justice system at there lamps in judgement.

"You know what let's just go stop them and this time when we capture the Trix I will remained them not to imprison them in Ice, Darkness, or Storms you know just so they are clear about there abilities." Ruby exclaimed with a glare at the mental image of the stupidity of this whole thing.

* * *

Valtor returned feeling back to full power he gave a show of force causing the guards and forces that came against him to run in full retreat. The Trix soon floated next to him giving a laugh.

"I take it you're back at one hundred percent?" Icy asked as she and her sisters floated to the side of him.

Valtor gave a smile, "Yes now nothing can stop me." With this the Trix got a evil idea maybe they could use him to get rid of Bloom and her friends.

"Well maybe nothing except Bloom." Darcy commented.

"Bloom who is this Bloom?" Valtor asked wondering who could stop him.

"Why the Fairy of the Dragon Flame she's stop but us and Darkar before." Icy said the moment she spoke of this name Valtor was intrigued.

"She defeated the bearer of the Shadow Phoenix's power and has the Dragon Flame?" Valtor asked, "I must see who this is."

"Allow us." In a flash appearing from the Trix's magic was a projection of the girl in question. Valtor remembered he walked right by her and another girl who looked like a younger version of herself. When he did he felt a feeling coming over him but thought nothing of it until now. It was his Dragon Flame reacting to hers. Unknown to the Trix however Valtor had his own plans and all he needed was to talk to the Redhead.

* * *

 **I know i know this was so late. Anyway I'm going to cook up a nice plot twist and I'm not telling you all! I'll see you all next time on The Flame Burns in Two.**


	6. The Dark Wizard

**Hello everyone didn't think you'll see me so soon? My sense of surprise that probably doesn't exist aside here is chapter six of The Flame Burns in Two. Now here something I just realized should I get Ruby a love interest or should I make it that she doesn't want romance.**

 **Actually might as well go make a poll.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club in anyway, Winx Club is owned by its creators.**

* * *

Stella and Ruby watched as the rest of the winx disappeared to Andros. "So I'm heading off to class." Ruby said as she packed up and ready to head off to her first day of class. Just before she was about to exit the room Stella grabbed her pulling her away from the door and into the couch.

"No you can't!" Stella screamed causing the smaller younger looking girl's right eye to twitch.

"Why is it that I can't go to Class?" Ruby asked giving the blonde a glare.

"Because I'm going to be calling in telling Griselda that the girls are sick and you going to class would ruin it." Stella explained to Ruby. The redhead refused to admit it but Stella was right. Ruby crossed her arms and looked away from her with a humpth. Just because Stella's plan made sense didn't mean Ruby liked it.

"Fine I'll just continue reading my book with Nyx then." Ruby said as she walked off the couch to get her book and her bonded pixie. However Stella would have none of that.

"Oh come on we can finally have some girl time you and me." Stella said with a smile. Ruby gave a sigh, This was going to be a long day for her she could tell.

* * *

The winx minus Stella and Ruby crash right into what looked like the main hall of Andros. "Tecna you should work on the landings." Musa said as the picked themselves up off the floor. The girls were soon greeted by a man wearing a purple jacket with yellow stripe in collar, and purple with long yellow stripe in chest and white in outer, a purple ring in his right hand and a yellow and purple diamond necklace.

Along with him was a woman with red hair and brown hair with pale blond stripes. She was wearing a blue dress and a sky bandana and aqua colored earrings he also wears a violet skinned necklace with a aqua pearl on it.

"Mom, Dad." Aisha said embracing them Aisha turned to her friends, "Mom, Dad these are my friends, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Bloom." Aisha said introducing her friends to her parents, "These are my parents King Teredor and Queen Nioble." Aisha said finishing introductions to everyone in the room.

"Aisha it's good to meet your friends but it's not safe to be here." King Teredor said in a concerned tone.

"I know dad but I have too and my friends will back me up please dad." Aisha said trying to convince him. King Teredor looked at his wife and then back at his daughter.

"Just come back safe alright." Aisha embraced her father as he did herself. Within Bloom a ping of sadness at seeing this. However that feeling was being overwhelmed by Ruby's feeling of annoyance with Stella though there empathic connection.

* * *

A knock went on the door to there dorm alerting both Stella and Rub, "Girls mind if I come in and check on you?" The voice of Griselda asked. Stella started to panic at this if Griselda came in and found out that the girls were not here.

"Stella come down I have a idea." Ruby said giving the Pixies a devious smirk. With her finger pointed at them Ruby sent a spell and were Lockette, Tune, Chatta, Digit, and puff were the other winx girls appeared as Ruby used her magic to change them into the Winx. "Ok everyone act natural." Ruby told the pixies.

Stella opened the door up faking some coughs to sell it. "Sorry for the wait Ms Griselda." Stella "apologised" to Alfea's Head of Discipline. She gave the group a once over while the pixies played there parts by looking sick thanks to Ruby's magic.

"Well then I hope you all get better I'll send over you homework." With that Griselda walked out the dorm leaving the "Winx" alone. When she was finally gone Ruby canceled the spell returning the pixies back to normal.

"You know for a moment I thought she wasn't going to buy it." Ruby said as she and Nyx started giggle at the redheads deceit.

"Well she did and quick thinking Ruby." Stella said with a smile. Hopefully they wouldn't have another run in with Griselda before the girls came back. Ruby soon felt a shadow of pain through her connection with Bloom causing Ruby to become concerned for her.

'Bloom's in trouble.' Ruby thought to herself. She shot up turning to Stella. "Stella I need you to send me to Andros Bloom and the others are in trouble!" She half screamed at the blonde fairy.

"Alright." Stella said summoning up her ring and in a flash summoning a portal for the smaller redhead to use. Ruby passed though finding herself on a small island looking over as the Winx battle the Trix up above her.

Ruby looked down at the waves feeling Bloom energy through there connection, "Well I don't like this outfit anyway." Ruby said to herself. Though she summoned up her magic anyway to block out most of the water as she jumped in to swim to Bloom.

* * *

Bloom groaned as she got up. When they flew over Andros the first times that attacked them was the mermaids that Valtor had changed under his control do to a mark that was placed on them. Bloom wondered if Ruby's fairy dust could have helped them when the Trix made themselves known. "Bloom!" The fairy of the Dragon Flame turned to see as Ruby got on the platform she found herself on.

The younger looking and smaller counterpart embraced the original causing Bloom to pull her off and look at her with surprise, "Ruby what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"I felt that you were in trouble so I had Stella use her scepter to bring me here." Ruby explained to Bloom.

Bloom sighed she should have expected Ruby would have came if she was in danger, "Ruby listen I know you want to help but you can't just-"

"No Bloom you listen I know you're trying to protect me but I'm not a little girl, despite how I look," Ruby interrupted her having felt her emotions and knowing where this was going to lead, "Bloom while I know we are now sisters you gotta remember I'm still apart of you and you can't just leave me to the sidelines."

Bloom closed her eyes at this. She hated to admit it but she knew that Ruby was right. Bloom gave a sigh as she embraced Ruby, "I can't stop you now can I?" Bloom jokingly asked.

"Not as much as you can stop yourself from making rash decisions." Ruby joked back at her with a smile.

"Well am I interrupting something?" A voice cut the two of them from there little hug causes both redheads to turned to the victorian dressed man in front of them. He looked familiar to them and it only took both Bloom and Ruby a few moments to recognize him.

"You we saw you in Solaria's palace." Bloom exclaimed soon followed up by Ruby.

"You must be Valtor." Ruby gave him a glare ready to give support to Bloom should she need it.

"Yes though I must confess I don't know what to call you." He said to Ruby who rolled his eyes at this.

"Well I was Dark Bloom now I'm an aspect of Bloom who walks and talks," She said in a joking yet annoying tone, "Just call me Ruby." The two of them were ready to fight him as they gathered there magics for attacks and in Ruby's case hexes.

"Now now there is no need for us to fight just hear me out." Valtor said with his charming voice though Bloom and Ruby still were on there guard.

"Really why should we? In fact why do we feel something familiar about you?" Ruby said with a glare.

"It feels familiar because it's the same power you both wield the Dragon Flame."

"That's impossible only me and Bloom have it I'm pretty sure our sister Daphne didn't give it away to anyone else." Ruby pointed out as she was ready to send some of her more deadly hexes at him.

"Your sister Daphne?" Valtor gave a dark smile at this, "While you both do look alot like Marion are you sure you haven't been lied too?" For a moment Bloom consider his words.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

Ruby turned to her and looked at her sister/counterpart in disbelief, "Bloom you can't listen to him he lying to us." Ruby snapped at her.

"Maybe I am or maybe you been lied to," Valtor saw as Ruby gave him a glare.

"Really then who is our mother then if not Marion?" Ruby asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Why isn't it obvious it's Crown Princess Daphne of Domino of course." Valtor said with a smile.

"No that can't be you have to be lying!" Bloom screamed at him. However inside she was feeling conflicted and this did not go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Bloom stop he trying to psyche us out." Ruby remained her though now even she was starting to feel doubt about what they were told shaking her head she glared at Valtor, "Enough why are you even talking to us?" Ruby asked.

"We don't have to be enemies you two and I," Valtor started, "I was powerful once and soon I would be again why not join me?" Both Bloom and Ruby couldn't believe he would ask that. Did he expect them to just join him because he might have the dragon flame and accused that they been lied to about who they are?

"Valtor your attack on my home ends here!" Aisha screamed as she flew down to the group hoping to stand up to him and stop him. Valtor dodged her attempt at attacking him floated up he gathered dark magic at her for attacking him.

"I think not," He said as he pointed his hand at her, "In the name of Valtor may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness." With that he sent the curse right at Aisha. When it hit her she landed right on the platform as Valtor disappeared along with the Trix.

"Aisha are you ok?" Bloom asked as both her and Ruby picked her up.

"No Bloom I'm blind." Aisha said as she removed her hands from her eyes reviewing her grayed over pupils.

* * *

 **So much happened! Is Valtor messing with them? Most likely after all when as a villain ever telled the truth to the hero right? Only I know and I'm not telling but you are welcome to speculate yourself.**

 **Cya soon.**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Yay this story passed 10k words it's a great milestone! Ok well my flare for the dramatic is way to small it seems right? Well anyway Valtor cursed Aisha with blindness and just after he told Bloom and Ruby that Daphne lied about being there Sister. Maybe he is wrong right?"**

 **Also I think Ruby taking a bigger role than I had thought. Oh my god or is it Dragon? Whatever I hope she doesn't become sentient and attack me or hex me :P**

 **Yes it's longer them my usually chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in anyway shape or form, this wonderful series is owned by it's creators please support the official release!**

* * *

The Bloom and Ruby managed to bring Aisha to the small island along with the other members of the Winx. The moment Aisha was placed on the ground she tripped and fell over "Aisha are you ok?" Musa asked the Princess of Andros.

"No I'm blind Valtor cursed me." Aisha said looking at Musa. Or more like it looking at the direction where she heard Musa's voice coming from.

"Yeah well this would have been a big deal," Ruby said with her eyes closed then had a smirk on her face, "But Valtor doesn't know I can undo his little curse." It took a moment but the girls remembered Ruby had Enchantix and with it fairy dust.

"That's right fairy dust can undo dark magic Ruby would you do the honors?" Tecna asked. Ruby didn't need to be told.

"Winx Enchantix!" Ruby screamed as she was covered in Dark Light. However as this happened Bloom herself started to glow and in a flash of light Ruby collapsed back on the ground having failed to transform with Bloom on her knees as well her head pounding.

"What just happened." Bloom said rubbing her temples as the pounding slowly went away. Ruby got up staggering a bit from her failed attempt at transforming.

"Can someone explain to me why I'm not in my Enchantix form?" Ruby asked mad that now she couldn't transform despite having done so several times before. Tecna pulled up a scan with her magic to figure this out.

"It seems you can't transform with Bloom this close to you already transformed herself your energies get thrown off and you both suffer magical backlash." Tecna explained this caused Ruby to hold up her hands as a few sparks formed unable to summon up her flames.

"Is there anyway around it?" Bloom asked still able to summon up her magic it seems.

"The only way could be for Bloom to get Enchantix though there might be another way." Ruby gave a sigh as she was now useless.

"Oh great just great," She held back her rage at this closing her eyes she looked back at Tecna. Another mermaid appeared out on the sand causing everyone to turn to her.

"Cousin Aisha." The mermaid said causing Ruby to raise a eyebrow when the mermaid called Aisha her cousin. She made a note to ask Aisha if she was half mermaid for later.

"Aisha who is this?" Bloom asked.

"It's my cousin Tressa, Princess of the mermaids." Aisha said as she was guided to the water.

"Ok ask I have to ask now, are you half mermaid?" Ruby asked with a smile, "Like if I drop you in water would you breath it?" Ruby questioned causing Aisha to blush at this causing Ruby to giggle, "Well?"

"I don't know I never really asked that myself." Aisha said causing Ruby to roll her eyes at this. She found it strange Aisha never did asked that to her parents but keep that to herself.

"Aisha are you blind?" Tressa asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes Valtor cursed me." Aisha answered.

"And thanks to some stupid magical reasons I can't transform and cure it." Ruby added in.

"My mother's scepter could cure it," Tressa looked away when she said this ashamed at something Ruby picked up on this as did everyone else.

"Let me guess she's been captured by Valtor right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes but it's more then that when Valtor attacked I fled in fear," Tressa said ashamed at herself for running away.

"It's alright Tressa you would have been captured too." Bloom said trying to keep lift the mermaid princess' spirits up, "Do you know were Valtor is holding her?"

"Yes she's being held in the lair of the Kraken." Tressa answered.

Ruby decided to speak up after still not getting any flames, "If you all are going on a rescue mission I'm afraid I have to stay out of it I can't get much magic to help you all out." Ruby apologized to them all.

"It's ok Ruby," Bloom said giving her sister a hug.

"I think I can get you back to Alfea though it would be a bumpy landing." Tecna exclaimed to the smaller redhead.

"Sure I'll take it hopefully Stella hasn't caused a mess while I was gone." Ruby said as she could just picture that Stella was about to make a mess of something, "Plus I need to prove that Valtor is lying to us." Ruby said under her breath looking at her sister.

* * *

Ruby reappeared from the portal landing with a thud. She saw Stella looking at a holographic projection of someone informing Stella that she's been disinherited. "Stella what just happened?" Ruby asked as she only caught the tail end of that.

Stella jumped back in surprise at seeing the smaller version of her best friend, "Ruby you're back where are the rest of the girls?" Stella asked looking around and only seeing the dark fairy.

"They are still at andros they're going to save the mermaid queen who is Aisha's aunt somehow." Ruby said still wondering if Aisha might be half mermaid and a possible experiment she could do to prove that, "Anyway what's with you being disinherited?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stella gave a sigh, "Chimera is being made the new Princess of Solaria all because of her evil mother's curse on my father." The pixies flew up to her with Nyx and Ruby looking at each other for a moment, "I need to head to Solaria to sort this out Ruby are you going to stay here?"

Ruby gave a shrug, "Sure let's go with that."

Stella gave a nod before turning the pixies into each of the winx. Ruby saw as Nyx turned into Stella right next to her. Stella soon pulled out her ring and was gone in a flash. Ruby looked down at her hands and formed a ball of flames in her hands, ' _Well my magic's back but I shouldn't risk transforming.'_ Ruby turned to Nyx, "Can you all cover for me I have to go see someone about something."

"You can count on me." Nyx said with a smile. The redhead gave her pixie a hug and soon walked out of the dorm. After walking out of Alfea's grounds Ruby headed off to Lake Roccaluce. Ruby wondered how Daphne would react to her. As she walked she saw what looked like red winged butterflies flying right next to her. Ruby finally came across the part of the lake she remembered Bloom visited near the end of her first year.

As she neared the lake a flash of light as the incomperal form of Daphne appeared her back turned to her as she span around, "Valtor how dare you visit me after what you have done to.. me." Daphne paused as it wasn't the Dark Wizard she had felt but a ten year old version of Bloom.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Valtor, or a guy." Ruby deadpanned at this.

"Bloom is that you?" Daphne asked confused by the appearance of Ruby.

"No I'm a walking talking figment of your imagination brought on by loneliness," Ruby said with sarcasm at the question rolling her eyes, "In a way I was born from a part of her soul due to the Dragon Flame," Ruby explained, "I'm Ruby by the way."

Daphne was confused by the sudden turn of events however to her credit she was taking this in stride, "Well it's nice to meet you though I have to ask why are you here by yourself?" Daphne asked.

"What I can't say hello?" Ruby asked acting as if she was disappointed, "Sorry I just can't help myself anyway me and Bloom meet a Wizard called Valtor who claimed to have the Dragon Flame as well as made a statement about or parents."

Daphne seemed to froze up for a moment at this which Ruby picked up almost immediately, "What did he say?"

"He claimed that you were our mother not Marion." Ruby caused see that Daphne did not speak for a moment, "Are you kidding me…" Ruby's right eye twitched at this, "He is telling truth isn't he." Her voice was neutral but hidden behind it was total disbelief at this.

"What no that's not true." Daphne said in a panic. However Ruby just crossed her arms giving Daphne a raised eyebrow.

"Daphne tell me the truth." Daphne gave a sigh at this she had been found out hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Yes he was correct." Ruby closed her eyes trying to process this.

"Is there any reason why you would lie to us?" Ruby asked, "Actually who is our father anyway?" Ruby gave a raised eyebrow figuring this must have been the reason why.

Daphne looked down disgusted with herself for everything, "The answer to both of that is because Bloom and now your father was a criminal," Daphne closed her firsts mad at herself for being so naive, "When I meet him he was so charming and I was so awkward and naive having spent my whole life sheltered," Daphne turned away from Ruby, "One thing lead to another and he disappeared leaving me pregnant I didn't see him until just before Bloom was born turns out the wizard I had meet was the the son of the Ancestral witches born from a dark dragon flame they fanished into a man"

Ruby blinked at this as she soon came to a realization, "That wizard he was Valtor wasn't he?" Daphne looked at her giving a sigh.

"Yes it was when Bloom was born I was afraid by the time she was he and his parents had already caused a lot of suffering," Daphne looked away from her, "My parents decided it was for the best to hide the fact the newest Princess was fathered by a wanted criminal, by covering it up. The day before Domino feel Valtor confronted me he knew that the newborn Princess was really our daughter and he tried to persuade me to join him in defeating his mothers so we could rule the magical dimension as a family."

"Let me guess after the whole taking advantage of you leaving you with a child you yelled at him and it soon escalated into a fight?" Ruby asked figuring that's how things went down.

"He did try to apologize for that saying his mother's wanted him to come and he didn't have a choice but you were right we did yell at each other and he did leave but not before warning me about the reason why the Ancestrals were attacking," Ruby closed her eyes at hearing that.

' _Could it be that I always existed within Bloom did Darkar only give me a mind?'_ The fact that Valtor was born of the Dragon Flame gave a possibility that Bloom had inherited his Dragon Flame. She opened her eyes to see Daphne looking down ashamed at lying about this for so long, "Daphne stop it's alright you had your reasons don't worry I don't hate you for it." Ruby said giving her a smile.

"What about Bloom won't see hate me?" Ruby rolled her eyes at this but knew Daphne had a legitimate concern.

"Don't worry I'm sure she would understand." Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

Valtor debated his next move. His new allies the Trix seemed to have a secret amongst themselves. He could feel something familiar with each of them. He however dismissed it as them being very similar to his mother's. ' _Perhaps they are there direct descendants.'_ He thought to himself.

His mothers were neglectful to put it lightly. He suspected they had long since removed any feelings of attachment to anyone but themselves. This made them ruthless, dangerous, and a nightmare to face for the less of heart but as far as parenting went. Valtor glared to the memories of his "childhood" if one could even call it that. When he meet the naive Princess of Domino he at first saw an opportunity perhaps to get Domino's fable ancient and powerful spells.

What he didn't expect was to get her to fall for him and even more so to become a father. After seeing how terrible his parents were he had hoped to be a better one. Daphne wouldn't have anything to do with him and told him to leave. He wanted to attack her but he found he couldn't. He warned her about his parents instead and joined in the attack the day it happened. The rest was history.

"Oh Daphne the curse on you unable to feel or watch our daughter grow up," Valtor pulled up a image of both Bloom and Ruby in one hand and another of Daphne in the other. A smile was on his face at looking at his powerful daughter all grown up, "I made a promise that we would rule together as a family and I promise you I will make it a reality." He promised with a dark laugh.

He got up walking to the Trix, "Come along you three I would like to visit an old friend." Valtor said with a smile.

"Who exactly?" Icy asked with a raised eyebrow wondering just who he was talking about

"Tell me does the name Miss Griffin ring any bell?" With that the Trix had a smile as they knew the Headmistress of Cloud Tower all too well.

* * *

 **Well what do you all think? Yeah I know I'm making it a habit sue me. No please don't take that literally… Ok terrible joke is terrible i know.**

 **Yes Ruby is born from the Dark Dragon Flame Bloom got from him that's why Daphne thought she was Valtor…. I got to stop doing this shouldn't I? Oh well RxR.**


	8. The Wizard's Love

**Hello everyone how are you today? Fine I'll get straight to the point. A recap Ruby learned Valtor and Daphne are Bloom's and by extension her real parents. Boy how is Ruby going to explain this to Bloom?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club Franchise, they are own by there creator Ignino Straffi and Rainbow S.r.I. please support the official release.**

* * *

Ruby saw as in a flash her sister and her friends minus Stella reappeared in the room. Ruby made notice as Aisha eyes were no longer greyed over. "So I take it everything went well?" Ruby asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Tecna answered causing Ruby to close her book at this.

"Ok so what went wrong?" The dark fairy asked looking at her friends with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Aisha's aunt Queen Ligea was attacked by the Kraken and Aisha used her scepter to heal at the cost of her own sight," Bloom started but Ruby could already guessed what happened.

"And by saving someone from her homeworld Aisha gained her Enchantix which meant she used her fairy dust to break her curse," Ruby just up at this putting her book down, "Am I right?"

"Yeah that's about it." Musa said. The girls finally saw there dobles that Stella had formed, "Are those the pixies?" Musa asked. With a wave of her hands Ruby undid the spell on the pixies returning them to normal.

"Yes Stella and me were using them to keep you girls out of trouble." Ruby explained to them, "As for where Stella is she's currently-" Another portal formed as Stella walked out slightly mad about something, "Returning from her trip."

"Stella what's the matter?" Bloom asked her best friend. Stella gave a sigh sitting down defeated.

"I went to Solaria to short out why I was disinherited, I couldn't even get into the palace's grounds." Stella explained. Ruby gave a sigh.

"You know he's under a curse right? If you want him freed of it you're going to need me or Aisha," Ruby pointed out the only reason why this was even happening.

"Wait Aisha has Enchantix now?" Stella asked in shock.

"No Stella she just has a new transformation which allows her to remove dark magic via fairy dust nothing else," Ruby said with sarcasm. "Anyway Bloom we need to talk to each other privately."

Bloom followed her smaller self into their room with Ruby wondering how to tell Bloom the truth about what she had heard, "Bloom I meet Daphne awhile ago."

"Really?" Bloom asked surprised by this.

"Yes I asked her if Valtor was lying about her being our mom and," Ruby turned away from her this caused Bloom to realize what this meant.

"No that can't be Daphne can't be our…"

"Our mother yes and it gets worse."

"How could it get worse?" Bloom asked, she already felt lied too with Daphne being her mother instead of her sister she didn't know what could possibly make this worse.

"Oh nothing big just our father happens to be a Criminal named Valtor who happens to be the same one as before." Ruby explained to her, "You're surprisingly taking this well-" Bloom soon fainted from all this, "I stand corrected." Ruby exclaimed with a sigh. ' _Well she did take it better than I had hoped.'_ Ruby had expected Bloom to overreact to this whole thing but fainting was the best possible outcome.

The next day a barrier was seen being formed over the school with Miss Faragonda calling an assembly. Ruby had changed to her aged up form making her appear to be Bloom's twin sister for a while. "I'm sure you all have questions but do to current events the school will be under lockdown no one is allowed to enter or exit without authorize from Griselda" The Headmistress informed everyone.

* * *

Valtor glared at the barriers that had been put in place over Cloud Tower. It wasn't the only school to get a barrier. Both Alfea and Red Fountain had also created there own barriers each keeping him out from them."Seems Miss Griffin must be expecting us." Stormy said floating next to her sisters.

"It's not just Cloud Tower Alfea and Red Fountain have similar barriers as well." Icy pointed out to her sister.

Valtor had expected that his return would be recognized by the the three members who know the kinda threat he could pose to them. "So what are we to do now Valtor?" Darcy asked the Dark Wizard. Valtor turned back to the three witches.

"I'll find away around the barrier until then why don't you all go do your own thing," The Trix soon dispersed away from him to do there own things. In truth Valtor already knew a way around it he just needed them to get away from him as he wanted to visit a certain someone.

Landing on the ground he made his way the Lake. As he walked by the forests he made sure no one had followed him or was being watch. Valtor finally came across a part of the Lake where he could feel she was strongest. In a flash she appeared the Lady in the Lake the Nymph of Magix the Crown Princess of Domino Daphne. "Ruby?" She asked before realizing who it really was. "Valtor! How dare you show your face to me!" Daphne screamed in anger.

Valtor knew that she wouldn't be happy at seeing him. After all to her it seemed as if he had left her pregnant with a child not knowing where or who was the father until his parents commanded him to go take the spells they needed. "Daphne please I never meet for this to happen." He said trying to explain himself.

"What that my Kingdom as been destroyed? The fact I'm cursed into being like this?" Daphne said a glare on her face as she motioned to herself only to have tears form in her eyes, "Or is it something else?"

Valtor walked up to take her incomperal hand and look her straight in her eyes, "Daphne please I know I wasn't there for but this you cursed into this state wasn't want I want," He said holding her hand, "I promise you I will undo my mother's curse so you can feel again."

Daphne didn't know how to respond to this. One one hand she hated him for everything he and his mothers had done to her. Yet there was a part of her that still loved him. "You think you can remove my curse?" Daphne asked with a hopeful tone.

Valtor looked down for a moment, "I can but it would only be enough to grant you back your body but even then I need Cloud Tower's ancient spells to find out how to even do that,"

"Are you going to just take the spells?" Daphne asked but she already knew the answer. Despite his own burning hatred of his mother's and his love for her he was still at his heart evil and power hungry. She looked down at this realizing he would never change.

"Did you ever tell her Daphne?" Valtor asked Daphne knew who he was talking about. There daughter Bloom.

"No I didn't, not until last night," Daphne said in a low tone, "Ruby a part of her soul with your powers came to me asking if I was her mother," She looked at him with a glare, "You had to give them the idea that I was there mother didn't you."

Valtor gave a sheepish smile, "Well it was the first time I meet my daughter in around seventeen years what did you expect?" Daphne wanted to hit him for that.

After a few moments Daphne had to ask him, "Are you still going to take the spells and conquer the magical dimension?" Valtor held her hands within his own.

"Daphne please I'm doing this so that we don't have to be in fear of anyone ever again," Valtor said Daphne knew what he was going to say. He was going to talk about how they could rule the universe make it the way they wanted it even for them to be a family.

"I need to be alone right now." Daphne said as she slowly disappeared. Valtor watched as she faded away back into the Lake. As he turned to leave he dripped a bit of his magic into the ground as a flower with five different shades of red appeared to sprag up near the water's edge. This flower was very important to them both as it was the first thing he ever gave her.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for the short Chapter. Well at least you know I am updating regularly. Kinda. Anyway how do you all like the Shipping I made? Now should Valtor keep being evil? Why am I asking you maybe I want feedback? Anyway read review post ponies.**

 **Sorry I'll just show myself out, Cya.**


	9. Relationships In Trouble

**Hello my fans how are you doing? Fine I'm doing fine. Anyway here is chapter eight everyone. Things are going to get good.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Winx Club in anyway Shape or Form, please support the official release.**

* * *

"I can't believe Sky is presenting her at the Millennium party." Diaspro said enraged by this turns of events. Eraklyon was to celebrate it's one thousand years of existence as a kingdom. Prince Sky was going to introduce his people to someone special to him. Diaspro knew who that someone was his girlfriend Bloom the princess of the Lost Kingdom of Domino.

"You seem to have trouble a rival for the heart of the Prince I take it?" Appearing behind her in a puff of darkness was Valtor, "I could help you with that." The wizard offered her.

"Who are you and why would you want to help me?" Diaspro asked him finding it way to covent that someone would just show up to help her get back Sky.

"Let's just say that I am concerned for whom the two of them ended up with and for why I have some personal reasons," Valtor said to himself. His mind flashed to something that from his perspective happened only recently but from everyone else's, ' _The sins of a father will have to be paid by the son it seems.'_

Diaspro was at a lost on what to do about this. On one hand she hated Bloom and wanted Sky for herself. On the other hand she didn't know if she could trust the wizard, "How do I know you can even do that?" Diaspro asked skeptically.

Valtor held his hand out gathering his energy he summoned up a vial containing a potion, "This love potion will cause him to fall in love with you breaking any connection he had with her." Of course it was infused with a special curse to make the spell much more harder to undo, "Just give it to the Prince and both our problems would be solved." Valtor said with a smile.

The potion floated into Diaspro's hands causing her to take her eyes off him for just a moment. "That sounds…" She looked up to see that the wizard was gone having disappeared the moment she took her eyes off him, "Amazing." Diaspro finished in a annoyed tone before putting away the potion for future use.

* * *

As soon as the assembly was called off Bloom and Ruby each went different ways. Ruby was heading off to the Library to see if she could get another book and return the one she's been reading. While she did she Nyx flew next to her looking at the books. "Oh how about this one?" She said.

Ruby took it out and read its title, "I think this might actually be the one," Ruby said placing the book on the table to read it. Her pixie flew next to her.

"Let's see a spell to let you mimic someone else's voice?" Ruby asked herself reading from the pges. She decided to test it out with a glow she gave her voice a try, "Hello hello hello?" She blinked realizing she now sounded just like Bloom.

"You know with that voice and your grown up form you could actually pass for Bloom." Nyx commented, "You know if both things weren't temporary." The Pixies said pointing out.

Ruby rolled her eyes at this when a call was heard coming from her bag, "That's strange," She pulled out Bloom's phone realizing she had grabbed Bloom's bag by mistake. As she moved her thumb she accidently hit answer causing Sky to appear in a holographic form.

"Bloom it's good to see you listen my Kingdom is having a ball being held for its thousand year anniversary I was wondering if you would wanted to come so I can introduce you to the Kingdom," He asked not knowing that this wasn't Bloom but Ruby.

Ruby was about to correct him but realized that this was a perfect opportunity to find out what he really thought about her, "What about Ruby can she come with me?" Ruby asked using her changed voice to sound just like Bloom.

"Yeah I guess," He said sounding unsure about the whole thing.

"You guess Sky what do you mean?" Ruby acting as Bloom asked him.

"It's just," He tried to find the words to explain how Ruby made him feel but just couldn't after a few moments of trying he gave a sigh, "Look Bloom I know she's apart of you and I know she isn't evil anymore but I just can't look at her seeing her causes me to get confused I can't explain it but when I look at her I just want to…" Ruby gripped the phone a flame forming in her fists as she wanted to burn him alive with a punch to his jaw.

"What? Kill her lock her away and never see her again? Try to have Bloom get rid and absorb me?!" She screamed as the spell slowly ended. Sky went wide eyed when he realized who he was actually talking too.

"Ruby? Listen I can explain," Ruby wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore.

"No you listen here Sky I do not want to see you ever again if I so much as look at you again I will not hesitate to burn you alive now we are done!" She said ending the call and reading to throw the phone into the wall. She only stopped when she remembered this was Bloom's phone.

Ruby placed it down and as she glowed returned to her normal younger looking form and started to cry to herself. She held all of Bloom's memories and while she was technically her own person though still connect to Bloom she wouldn't admint it but she had basically broken up with her technical boyfriend and was now crying because of it, "Ruby are you going to be ok?" Nyx asked flying next to her.

"Yeah Nyx I just got to power though this no use in just running away from this thing," She said giving her Pixie a hug. After a few moments she gave a sigh, "I guess I gotta go tell Bloom about Sky's call hopefully things will go great for her." Ruby said trying to sound supportive.

* * *

The Trix and Valtor couldn't believe how easy it was for them to get into Cloud Tower. When Valtor told the three of the witches that the Cloud Tower barrier could be bypassed by allowing someone entry to that end Valtor turned himself into a dear and the Trix into wolves.

When a few freshmen saw the deer being chased they had let him right in and those unknowingly sealed the school's fate. Valtor and the Trix stood in the main hall with Miss Griffin appearing at the four of them a glare on her face.

"It's been a long time Griffin I must say I'm a bit disappointed with your students I expected much more from witches learning under a former member of the Ancestrals Coven and a member of The Company of Light." Valtor said with a smirk on his face.

"Valtor and you three," Griffin said with disdain before summoning up her magic, "I will not have you harm any of my students," She screamed she let loose her magic being countered by Valtor with a spell sending it right back at her.

"Oh Griffin I wasn't going to harm them my associates on the other hand haven't made such promises," The Trix gave a smile as she started attacking the school and any students that dared to stand up to them.

Valtor then picked up Miss Griffin by her neck giving her a glare, "Now I know you have secretly keep some of the Coven's work and there secrets I will be needing them for something important."

"Important? I already know what you would use them for but it wouldn't help you conquer the magical dimension." Griffin said glaring at him while he held her up.

"It's not for conquest no I made a promise to someone very Important to me a promise to set her free from her curse," Valtor explained to her.

"Who are you talking about?" Griffin asked confused by this turn of events. She had expected Valtor to come here take the spells within her vault and possibly use it as a base to launch more attacks against the magical dimension.

"Oh Griffin isn't it obvious I'm talking about the mother of my child Crown Princess Daphne of Domino." Griffin's mind seemed to have paused at this. She had left just after Valtor had returned from his time on his own. She knew he had meet the princess of Domino. In fact she was the only member of the Company oof Light who actually knew the truth that Bloom was Daphne's daughter. She was the midwife after all.

"No it can't be Bloom can't be your daughter!" She screamed. The trix didn't give any indication that they had heard. Well Darcy and Stormy didn't. Icy however had heard it but decided to use this for later.

Valtor gave her a smile, "Oh yes she is I'm surprised you know the truth but it doesn't matter I'm taking over Cloud Tower and I will set my future Queen free of her curse."

* * *

 **Hey so yeah it took me all day. Anyway Griffin knew the truth but keep it a secret and now Icy knows the truth herself. Valtor want's Sky away from his daughter as well. Finally Ruby hate's Sky and has "broken" up with her "boyfriend" though he never got to finish his explanation to her.**

 **Cya RxR**


	10. A Surprise Return

**Hello everyone we have finally did it. Ten Chapters! This milestone is important really as not only do we have Ten Chapters we have over a thousand hits and ten thousand words. Yay to everyone who has helped get me this fair. You mean so much to me I want to cry.**

 **Anyway this is happening everyone it is finally happening I'm so excited. Why you might as why read and find out everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club it is own by it's creators, please support the official release.**

* * *

Valtor sat down in Miss Griffins chair looking over the notes and papers that held the Ancestral Witches secrets. It took some doing but Miss Griffin's stole notes were right here in front of him. Unknown to him Icy was watching him as he read the notes.

She knew Miss Griffin could inform her about who Valtor was and also about her exclamation of Bloom being his daughter. The ice witch walked down the halls heading for the now former Headmistress of Cloud Tower.

Miss Griffin herself looked at her visiter. Miss Griffin would admit the Trix were once some of her best students. Even now she had a degree respect for how infamous they made themselves but after everything they had down. "What do you want Icy? Come to gloat at me once again?" She asked her back turned to the witch.

"S tempting as that sounds I need information you seem to know Valtor." Icy said leaning against the doorway.

"Knew him? We were taught by the same teacher The three Ancestral Witches," Griffin said with a tone of disdain at the fact.

"So you were once apart of the Ancient Coven after all?" Icy was tempted to ask questions about her ancestors but decided to do so later, "So then what was Valtor anyway a wizard they brought and trained for them?"

Griffin gave a laugh, "Oh Icy you be surprised to learn that Valtor is there son fashioned from a certain powerful magic and a bit of each of there own blood." The caught Icy's attention. If he was there son that made him her great something uncle.

"Alright I heard you screaming something about Bloom something about him being her father? I was under the impression that the late Oritel and Marion where her parents," Icy had a smile as she looked at Griffin's shocked look at this.

"You overheard us?" Griffin asked she was now afraid for Bloom finding out the truth. Of course unknown to both her and Icy Bloom already knew her true heritage having learned it from Ruby and by proxy Daphne.

"Why yes I did I wonder though did Bloom inherited the natural wickedness that all who share there blood do," Icy had a smile as she started to form a new plan. True she grown to loath Bloom but now she had the perfect opportunity to get rid of a enemy and gain a powerful ally. "I wonder is the Dragon Flame the only reason she even is a fairy and is good perhaps I could force up her inner darkness right in front of her friends?"

Griffin slammed her hands on the doorway glaring at Icy., "You will do no such thing to her you hear me I will not let you harm my godchild!" She tried to break it with her magic but the door had been warded against magic so all it did was nothing.

Icy gave a laugh at this, "Oh she's your godchild? I must say you really failed in that regard," She said with a giggle at her former headmistress, "Who's going to stop me anyway? Your imprisoned within this little room and I'm sure Valtor would be alright with his daughter being on his team." Icy started to walk away from Miss Griffin after she had said this.

Griffin gave her a glare, "Maybe so but you have her friends and all of Alfea to face even with your sisters," She pointed out, "I don't think the three of you have had much time to improve yourselves like they had." Icy turned to her a smile on her face.

"Miss Griffin me and my sister's don't fear the Bloom or her friends anymore," For a brief moment a dark flame burned behind her and the astral form of a Phoenix covered her. While Miss Griffin hadn't seen it she could feel that Icy was only holding back something ancient and powerful within her.

As Icy passed through the halls she saw Valtor who seemed to be heading out. She rose an eyebrow in suspicion at this but decided that if he was going out this was the perfect opportunity for her to inform her sisters of her plan as they plot against him.

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. When the winx had returned from the Millennium party she had expected at worse Diaspro would appear to drive a wedge between Sky and Bloom in another desperate attempt to get him.

What she didn't expect was the outcome of it being successful or his rampage calling them witches leading to chaos at the party. This left Bloom heartbroken about this and Stella it seems was the only one who got anything good out of this having gained her Enchantix after saving her father. "Seriously the Stalker actually got what she wanted!" Ruby screamed at this, "That jerk to just attack you all," Ruby turned to see Bloom wasn't with them, "Oh just great."

Ruby got up and ran to where she suspected her older looking counterpart was going. She saw her walking out to the gate. "Bloom stop!" Ruby screamed as she ran up to her., "You are not thinking of just going back to earth are you?"

"Ruby I need sometime to myself to sort this out," Bloom said trying to explain herself. Ruby however wasn't going to take that.

"Bloom this is stupid you can't just run from all your problems no matter how much you want too." Ruby said with a stern look.

"Ruby I'm not running from my problems."

"Yes Bloom you are listen you can either go back to earth causing you to fall behind and get nothing done," Ruby grabbed her counterparts hands into her own, "Or you can stay here with our friends to help you Bloom please let them, let me help you." Ruby begged her. Bloom gave a sigh at her.

"Fine Ruby I won't leave to earth." Bloom received a hug from her counterpart turn sister. The two redheads hugged each other there eyes closed.

When Ruby opened them she saw someone walking out of the forests and into the clearing in front of the school. Her outfit was a slightly torn and dirty from the forest. Her blonde hair held down and seemed to cover her eyes. As she walked into the clearing she soon passed out falling into the dirt. "Someone just collapsed outside the school!" Ruby screamed out causing Griselda who was nearby to turn to them.

"What is it?" She asked a Ruby pointed out with Bloom next to her as the three of them went to the collapsed woman. When they got close to her they could now make out that she appeared to have been in her twenties yet despite never meeting her Bloom and Ruby felt as if they had meet her before.

As they brought the woman back into Alfea behind the barrier someone looked out from within the shadows of the forest. The figure disappeared in a puff of smoke being unable to pass through the barrier surrounding the school.

* * *

The woman awoke with a moan her head pounding into her inner skull. "What happened to me?" She asked herself in a low tone just under her breath. Blurry images flashed through her head. She tried to make out these memories but everytime she tried to made them out nothing came to her. It was as if all her memories were gone.

"Bloom she's waking up." A voice said to the side of her. She looked at the two redhead girls that sait just off her bed. They looked very similar and if they were the same age though could have been twins. She blinked and shot up in shock as she realized who they were. "Careful you collapsed from exhaustion you should take it easy am-" the older of the two started but the lady interrupted her.

"Bloom! Ruby!" She exclaimed before taking them both into her arms surprising both of them, "I can't believe how much you both have grown." She said with a motherly tone.

The two girls knew they felt something similar about this lady but the fact that she took them both into her arms they just returned the hug feeling safe within her arms. In a moment of realization both girls had the same idea of who this lady was and they both couldn't believe it.

"Who are you?" Bloom asking she didn't think it was possible after all she was practically dead.

"Bloom it's me your mother Daphne." At this both girls went wide eyed in surprise at this.

"M-mom?" Bloom was totally speechless at the fact that Daphne was right here flesh and blood here.

"This can't be." Ruby was equally speechless at this development, "How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" Daphne asked confused by her two daughters strange behavior.

"Mom don't you remember you were…" Bloom couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Well you were basically dead." Ruby however was able to say it.

Daphne rosen a eyebrow at this as the pounding in her head returned. Images flashed of her and three scary witches. Just as the memories started to return they disappeared from her mind. "I can't remember any of that," She said in a scared tone to her children, "I can't remember my whole life." Daphne held her head scared to she had just forgotten everything she had lived including her "memories" of her daughters growing up.

* * *

Valtor returned to Cloud Tower in a puff of smoke right inside Miss Griffin's office. He placed his hand on the orb and saw his lover in a panic about her lost memories and his daughters looking at her surprised at there mother being amongst the land of the living. ' _It only managed to return your body but not your memories.'_ Valtor thought to himself.

He looked over the notes of the Ancestrals once again. The moment he figured out a possible way to remove the curse placed on her Valtor returned to the Lake to set Daphne free. However it seems that it was only a partial success. Whatever his mothers had used in the curse it went all the way to her powers it seems.

The moment he did Daphne disappeared and seemed to subconscious move to her daughter's magical signatures. "Your back you mind me asking what you were doing while you were away?" Icy asked as she and the Trix walked in to greet him.

"Oh nothing much I was needing to test out a spell I found." Valtor said as he pocketed the notes. Unknow to him however the Trix had already figured out much of what he was doing behind there back. Instead of attacking him Icy thought it was best to let him still think they had no idea about anything he was doing.

"Really that's nice so what are we doing next?" Icy asked.

"Well I had a idea."

* * *

 **Yes she lives but in doing so Valtor has it her with amnesia. Anyway everyone cya next time.**


	11. Truth and Doubts

**Hello everyone NUE here. Well then here is chapter 11 omg you guys are so great! So then recap of last chapter. Daphne has been brought back by Valtor Icy now knows the truth and has informed her sisters. Bloom and Ruby now just have there mother back all amnesia and this can't possibly go wrong!**

 **Oh yes it fucking can because I'm the author of this story everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Well I don't own Winx Cub in anyway It is owned by it's creators in Rainbow S.r.I**

* * *

Bloom and Ruby each sat to her mother's right and left respectively as she held her head trying to remember anything. For them both the fact alone that Daphne, Crown Princess of Domino one of the Nymphs of Magix had finally returned from what they thought was death was right there was bring up a mix of emotions.

"I was dead?" Daphne asked in a low tone to both of her daughters. Bloom and Ruby looked at each other. They both had believed that for a long time but it seems that she wasn't really dead.

"Well I guess you can call it that," Ruby said.

"How long?" Daphne asked her tone devoid of emotion, "How long have I been gone from both of your lives?" She asked looking at Ruby and then Bloom.

"I was only a few weeks old when Domino fell," Bloom answered, "You sent me away to protect me and to keep the dragon flame from falling into the Ancestrals Witches hands." Daphne blinked at this somewhat confused by all this.

"The Ancestral Witches attacked Domino? Bloom why would your grandmothers do that? Shouldn't have been there to celebrate your birth?" Daphne asked her memories were a messed but she knew her family and she didn't believe that the three of them would attack Domino to get there grandchild.

"Grandmothers…" Bloom shuddered at this realizing that since Valtor was her father and forged using there blood and the Dark Dragon Flame they were her grandmothers. The blood of the three most evil creatures in the History of the Magical Universe flowed through her.

"Mom are you sure you're thinking of the same Ancestral Witches?" Ruby asked hoping to the Great Dragon that her mother memory wasn't that messed up.

"Yes I think so." At this both girls looked at each other not knowing how to preced.

"Where's your father? Did he took care of you both while I sent you away?" Daphne asked hopeful that he was the one who did so.

"Oh he got sent to the Omega Dimension because he was a harden criminal." Ruby said with a deadpanned tone. Bloom gave her other half a glare at that. Daphne looked at her "younger" daughter wide eyed at this.

"Valtor is not some criminal he a talented wizard he's sweet, kind, and handsome," Daphne said with almost a starry eyed outlook as she listed the things she liked about him causing both Ruby and Bloom to literally cringe at this.

'Oh my Dragon this is just... she's completely deluded.' Ruby thought to herself she face palmed at this. She didn't know what was worse her mother had amnesia or the fact she thought Valtor was a good guy and the Ancestrals didn't attack them.

A knock was heard as the door was tossed open when the rest of the Winx came walking in. "Bloom Ruby there you are we been looking for you both," Stella said and turned to the blonde they were sitting by., "Who is she by the way?"

Daphne turned to them, "Oh you must be there friends I'm Daphne, Crown Princess of Domino and there mother." Daphne said introducing herself. Ruby face-palmed realizing they hadn't informed there friends about there true heritage.

"Wait I thought Daphne was your sister." Aisha said as she and the rest of the Winx were confused when Daphne introduced herself as there mother.

"There sister? I think you're mistaken I am there mother." Daphne said confused herself about this.

"Yeah turns out we were lied too because of who our parents and by extension or grandparents were could cause a scandal or something," Ruby deadpanned as she shook her head, "We forgot to tell you all with you know everything going on."

While the Winx started to digest all this a nagging thought came to them, "Well if Daphne actually your mother who is the father?" Tecna asked. Bloom and Ruby both looked at each other realizing that if they didn't speak up Daphne would.

"There father is one of the most talented wizards in the magical dimension Valtor." The older blonde said causing both redheads to face-palm at this. The winx however took a step back in shock and in some causes horror at this.

"Valtor is there father?" Aisha asked and Daphne gave a nod at this the fact that Daphne showed nothing but a smile caused Aisha to get mad at this, "Valtor as in the wizard who almost conquered my world captured my aunt and cursed me with blindness if there father!" Her rage and the accusations caused Daphne to look at her blinking in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like Valtor at all." Daphne said confused by all this. This however caused Aisha to snap.

"Daphne he helped attack you homeworld your Kingdom is gone frozen over because of him and the Ancestral Witches! What are you insane!" Aisha screams brought her closed to Daphne but she stopped as Ruby hand a fist covered in fire. This flame however was a bit darker then normal.

"Aisha you will stop right now." Ruby said in a calm tone. Her head moved up back up to show the girl her eyes. They weren't the cyan colored with slit pupils that they were usually. No they were gold the same gold as when Bloom was under Darkar's control, "Our mother was naivety was taken advantage of by Valtor she didn't know who he was and now she doesn't remember anything about her life now you will apologize to her or I will make you." Ruby said as her flames grew to put emphasis

Ruby looked around as the Winx looked at her with fear in there eyes at seeing the yellow orbs, she turned to Bloom who gasped at this. "Ruby your eyes," Bloom said in shock and fear. Ruby looked at the flame in her hands and it soon flicked away. She got up and ran away from the room and the Winx at this.

Bloom could feel fear and hatred though her connection with Ruby and the object of this was herself.

* * *

Bloom entered into her, Flora, and Ruby's room to see Ruby sitting in the corner curled up in a ball her head down in her knees. As Bloom walked in Ruby spoke up, "I scared them all didn't I?" Ruby asked not looking up.

"Ruby what was that?" Bloom asked.

"What was that? That was me giving into my rage and my own darkness in the process." Ruby said in a deadpanned tone she looked up at her.

"It can't be all that bad," Bloom said as she got down next to Ruby.

The smaller redhead looked at her straight in the eyes, "Bloom it is you know we are the Ancestrals granddaughters right? Do you want to know something every single one of there direct descendants are witches all of them expect us!" Ruby exclaimed almost laughing at this.

"Ruby I don't understand." At that Ruby gave a laugh one that wasn't of happiness but of some kinda strange mix of despair and irony.

"Don't you get it Bloom, there direct bloodline there own blood is so attuned to darkness the best one could hope for is to be a good witch there direct descendants are literally incapable of being fairies," Ruby summoned up a flame in her hands for a brief moment. "The only reason you are one s because of the Dragon Flame it allows you to have a choice and that's only because it's natural connection to being a fairy is negated by the ancestrals natural incnation to being a witch." Ruby however looked down, "Even then even if you become a full fairy you still can use the powers of a witch because of the witches blood running through your veins."

"Ruby what does this have to do with you?" Bloom asked trying to take all this in.

"Bloom I have the Dark Dragon Flame you inherited from Valtor within me along with a fragment of the one you were given as a baby within, as well as the same Blood as you," Ruby explained, "I'm a Dark Fairy which is basically a witch with fairy wings I'm literally inclined to darkness and with how close we are only two generations removed from the Ancestrals I can become outright evil if I'm not careful."

Bloom let this all sink into her. Ruby it basically just told her that she was a monster in no small words that she could easily become evil if she wasn't careful. The older redhead closed her eyes as she could see that Ruby hated herself she wanted to end the threat that she could pose.

Ruby held out her flame and moved it right to her face only to be stopped by Bloom who grabbed the dark burning flaming hand with her own, "Ruby naghhh!" Bloom screamed as she held it. "Ruby was are you doing?!" Bloom asked as she had a feeling what was going on.

"I can't be a threat to everyone the dragon flame gave me a body Bloom and now I want to give it up fade away I can't hide who I am I am the darkness within you no matter how much I want it not to be so." Ruby said as she spread the flame around her. Bloom however held her in a hug.

"Ruby no listen to me!" Bloom said making her face her once again, "We have had this discussion before I know that you see yourself as apart of me that we want to pretend that we are siblings but we know that we really aren't, I know that you feel like you are just my darkness my possible evil given form by the dragon flame within me." Bloom herself started to flow with this as well.

In a flash the two of them found themselves standing within flames on one side was Bloom's pure and on the other side was Ruby's Dark almost tainted by the evil within her. "Ruby you are not connected to me i am not connected to you we are connected to each other." Bloom said as she walked up to her her and extended, "I don't care if your just me I don't see that I don't care even if I'm wrong I know I am right," Ruby's form started to change from her pre-teen like form and slowly she turned to a form the same age as Bloom.

"Bloom but I'm a threat to everyone." Ruby said looking away. Bloom however took her hands with her own and held them up between them right over there hearts, "No you're my sister no matter what please Ruby let this go," Ruby closed her eyes and looked at her with a sigh.

"Fine you win Bloom." Ruby said giving her a smile.

"No we win." Bloom said as she embraced her in a hug.

In the dorm room a flash of light and darkness illuminated the dorm room. When the light settled Bloom was wearing a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink along with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace a fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, were both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has grown several inches in length and seemed have a much tamer, elegant look and style with yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. On her feet where strappy, barefoot sandals that were decorated with three hearts. On her head was two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side, along with earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms were now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

Ruby's form was a mirror image of Bloom's own looking the same age as her again. The difference was the color pattern for her was darker her dress using red, purple, black and pink. Her wings were a outlined with red instead of blue and finally her gloves were see though red. Instead of pink.

A astral shape of two dragons one orange and red the other purple and red circled around them as they both had the urge to speak.

"Bloom."

"Ruby."

"Fairies of the Dragon Flames!"

With that the two of them landed shocked as they looked at each other before soon collapsing from magical exshguant returning to normal form with one noticeable difference. Ruby didn't turn back to her pre form.

* * *

 **Not before you get mad let me explain Ruby can now change between her forms at will but prefers her younger form alright that's just to clear it up. Oh yeah also Bloom and Ruby can transform independently of each other! Or maybe they can fuse? Hmmm.**

 **RxR.**


	12. Informing Faragonda

**Hello everyone I am back with the latest chapter of The Flame Burns in Two. Now then a recap of the last chapter. Daphne was introduced to the Winx Club and revealed that Bloom and Ruby are Valtor's daughter. Ruby let's the darkness within her take over for a moment and attempts to give up her body only for Bloom to stop her and now they are both Enchantix Fairies.**

 **Wow I just butchered Canon almost completely oh well let's continue with this epic story or possible train wreck.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in anyway, Please support the official release.**

* * *

"What just happened?" Ruby asked with a groan standing up. Iit took her a few moments to realize she was back in her aged up form and it wasn't take her magic to maintain it furthermore she was wearing a exact duplicate of Bloom's outfit. Bloom was still to the side of the bed sleeping. The door opened up as the winx along with Daphne walked in.

"Bloom," Stella said when she saw Ruby thinking that she was Bloom.

The younger redhead was about to correct her when Aisha spoke up, "Have you seen Ruby I need to apologise to her I let my anger get the best of me when I shouldn't have." Ruby rolled her eyes at this and decided to finally speak up.

"No need to apologize Aisha I was out of line as well." Ruby said causing the girls to realize who she was.

"Ruby? Sorry it's just when there like that it's so hard to tell you apart from Bloom." Ruby knew what they meant the only really difference was there outfit and there pupils it seemed, "Were is Bloom by the way?" Stella asked. Bloom awoke groaning as she did so. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame was helped up by her sister.

"What happened?" Bloom asked as she held her pounding head.

"I think I might know Bloom we need to transform," Bloom blinked at this then as if she could feel what Ruby was thinking gave her counterpart a nod of understanding.

"Winx Enchantix!" The two of them were covered in a bright light and reappeared in there Enchantix forms looking at each other right in the eyes. The Winx looked at Bloom in shock and Daphne in amazement at her daughters.

'Bloom Ruby you're both so beautiful." Daphne said causing her daughters to blush in embarrassment at the statement.

""Yes Bloom you got your Enchantix and Ruby not merged with you." Stella said with a cheer at this.

* * *

After Tecna gave the two of them a few tests she was honestly surprised by everything she saw. "This is amazing Ruby you're now as old biologically as Bloom is and your magics are intertwined in a complex yet separate in a way I can't understand."

"So Tecna what is it technobabble or is it something to do with the microclaarins?" Ruby asked with sarcastic smile. Tecna rolled her eyes at the Dark Fairy's question. She finished looking at the results and data.

"Ignoring that remark it seems that both you and Bloom can now transform independently of each other for as long as you need to but you both can still merge your powers like before." Tecna said.

"So we can what fuse our powers doubling our power?" Ruby asked.

"Most likely yes." Tecna said with a shrug. Ruby jumped right off the couch at this was finished.

"Great now I'm going to see if Griselda would let me go to Magix City I need to get something for class," Ruby said before adding something under her breath, "And get those ingredients to finish that little revenge potion I was working on for those jerks in class." Ruby walked out of the dorm room leaving everyone else to themselves.

"So what's going to be done about my mom?" Bloom asked the others. That question brought up a good point. Daphne's memories were a mess and most likely gone. Furthermore what was she going to do now that Domino was cursed so where was she staying?

"We could take this up with Faragonda." Aisha pointed out.

"That would probably be for the best." Daphne said everyone nodded at this and went to talk to the headmistress of Alfea about Bloom and Ruby's Resurrected mother.

* * *

Ruby looked though the store looking for the ingredients she needed. This was the third store she had visited and so far she was having no luck at all. "Egh how hard is it to get fire newt tail and Ice Flames!" Ruby groaned. She gave a sigh before walking out of another witch shop. The Dark Fairy continued her trek to find the stuff she needed all the while three figures looked on from the shadows up above.

The Trix looked down from up above at the redhead walking between shops. "Why would Bloom keep entering shops that cater to witches?" Darcy asked as "Bloom" walked into another store disappearing for a few moments before walking right out.

"It's not like we haven't walked into Fairy Stores to get something we needed before right?" Icy asked them. The Ice witch had a point it wasn't that uncommon for a fairy or a witch to walked into a store catering to the other side just to get something they needed. In fact some spells and potions were known to require something that was only sold in each others shops.

"I still can't believe that Bloom is our cousin or even the grandchild of our ancestors." It didn't sit well knowing that the girl who defeated you was related to you in anyway.

"Yes but this also presents us with an opportunity Bloom has there blood within her just like us it wouldn't take much to active it and soon she would be a powerful ally." Icy said with a smile at the thought of Valtor having to fight his oh so precious daughter. Besides that the look on her friends faces when Bloom attacks and destroys them.

"So then when do we attack and capture her?" Darcy asked, "How are we going to go about this?"

Icy turned to her sister with a smile on her face, "I have a idea."

Ruby had finally have nearly hitting ten stores finally found the ingredients she needed for her revenge potion. 'Finally and I was this close to setting the whole city block on fire.' Ruby thought to herself as she passed by Magix park. When she did she paused feeling something was off. It felt as if someone or more likely someone's were watching her from the shadows.

Ruby would be proven right when she had to dodge a lightning bolt sent right at her. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Floating out was the Trix all looking at her with a smile, "Bloom all by herself." Icy said with a laugh. Ruby to want to face-palm at this.

"I'm not Bloom." Ruby deadpanned at this. While her voice did sound off the Trix didn't believe it one bit.

"Nice try Bloom but it takes more then your voice being different to fool us." Darcy said as she fired a blast which Ruby was forced to dodge.

The redhead picked up her bad to see that they had just destroyed something that took her a hour and several stores to find. Her right eye twitched at this as she shot the three of them a glare, "I feel that I am going to enjoy this far more than I should." Ruby said in a neutral tone that held her furry behind it, "Winx, Enchantix!"

In a flash of dark light Ruby transformed into her Enchantix form. The Trix were a bit surprised by her fairy form. It seemed to be more in line with her Dark Bloom self when she was under Darkar control, "Ruby, Dark Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Ruby screamed before having magic in her hands ready for a fight.

The Trix didn't get to comment on this as Ruby sent out two blasts of flames at them, "Fire Stream!" Ruby screamed the name of her spell.

* * *

Miss Faragonda was shocked to see Daphne, the long since deceased Crown Princess of Domino, Nymph of Magix walked in with the Winx Club with her alive. What was even more shocking was what Bloom had called her, "I'm sorry Bloom but did you just call Daphne your mother?" She asked hoping she had heard that right.

"Yes Miss Faragonda turns out I was claimed to be her sister because of who my father was warrant it." Bloom said hoping that Faragonda wasn't going to ask who her father was.

"Who is your father then?" Daphne was quick to answer.

"Valtor is her father," The older blonde said causing Faragonda to froze up in total shock at this. Valtor one of the most dangerous forces she had ever faced was Bloom's father. Bloom the lost princess of a dead world was related to her kingdoms destroyers.

"That's… Bloom is this true!" Faragonda asked not wanting to believe this. Bloom looked down at this.

"Yes Miss Faragonda it is Valtor is my father." Faragonda got off her chair and contemplated all this.

"Miss Faragonda weren't you friends with Miss Griffin and apart of the Company of Light shouldn't she have told you about this?" Daphne asked.

"She knew Bloom was your daughter and Valtor was her father?" Faragonda asked she made a mental note to ask the Headmistress of Cloud Tower about this.

"Well she was the midwife as well as Bloom's godmother." Daphne was so confused about everything. Wasn't Valtor a good person right? Everyone talked about him as if he was some kinda monster.

"What Miss Griffin is her godmother? What's next is Bloom my cousin?" Stella joked however Daphne turned to her.

"Well Marion is your mother's half sister so." Daphne said revealing another bombshell in her ignorance.

Stella was totally speechless at this. Her best friend was actually her cousin and furthermore she learned it when she was making a joke, "I was joking." Bloom could feel her dragon flame burning up a bit inside her. She just knew Ruby had transformed and was fighting someone.

"We can talk about my family tree later Miss Faragonda what should we do about my mother?" Bloom asked.

Faragonda went for the more obvious question, "Daphne can you still transform?" Faragonda asked. Daphne closed her eyes to see if she could but found something was blocking her.

"I can't something is preventing me from transforming." Daphne said in a low tone. Faragonda gave a sigh. Seems that the curse was still with her. If she could have Valtor probably wouldn't stand a chance right now.

After a few more questions it seemed that Daphne's gifted mind in magic was still intact and Alfea hadn't had a History of Magic teaching in years, "Daphne I would like to offer you a post here at Alfea as or History of Magic teacher."

"History of Magic?" Tecna asked.

"It was one once apart of Alfea's main curriculum but we haven't had a teacher for it in years." Faragonda explained.

Daphne looked at her daughter and her friends about back at miss Faragonda, "I accept your offer Miss Faragonda."

Bloom flame gave a shock through her as she realized what was going on. 'Ruby is in trouble!'

* * *

Ruby crashed into the ground as her Enchantix form flashed away. The Trix landed next to her the astral of a Pheonix formed for a moment behind them giving a screech in victory. Of course the Trix were not unscathed by this, "That was a close one." Darcy said in a pained and exhausted tone.

"Quickly sisters before the authorities come for us," The three witches disappeared taking "Bloom" with them back to Cloud Tower.

* * *

 **Oh boy the Trix got Ruby! Daphne going to be a teacher! Also should Bloom just tell everyone who her parents are because at this point she might as well.**

 **RxR cya soon everyone!**


	13. Capture in Cloud Tower

**Hello everyone how are you all doing today? I wasn't going to update today but I was bored. Anyway I might do another story If the idea in my head doesn't shut up. Now then a recap of last chapter, Daphne is offered a job at Alfea and accepts, Ruby has been captured by the Trix who believe her to be Bloom.**

 **This can't end well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in anyway no matter how much I want to, please support the official release.**

* * *

Miss Griffin looked as the Trix appeared holding the unconscious form of "Bloom". The former Headmistress of Cloud Tower looked on in shock and concern for her as the Trix put her within a cell right next to her. "Step one complete now then what's next?" Darcy asked turning to Icy.

"Well if her fairy form is anything to go by we don't have much to do hopefully everything is here for the spell we would need." Icy said as she and the Trix walked out of the room. A groan was heard as Ruby realized that she was within a seal room.

"Bloom are you alright?" Miss Griffin asked her though the cell window. Ruby got up rolling her eyes at the question.

"Sure Bloom is alright after all being in Alfea under a barrier while I fought the Trix in Magix means she is alright." Ruby said facking Bloom's voice to the best of her ability in a mocking tone at the witches questions. Ruby stood up before with a neutral looked started into her eyes, "Hello I'm Ruby I'm a walking talking bit of Bloom's soul holding her Dark Dragon Flame as well as her new twin sister, by the way I am alright if you must know."

Miss Griffin was both confused by this and felt sorry for the mix up, "Sorry for the mix up but if you don't mind me asking what do you mean by you're a 'walking talking bit of Bloom's soul'?" Griffin asked confused about the look alike of her godchild.

"Oh well that's basically what I can explain it I'm around one third of her soul given form by her Dragon Flame and given sentient by Darkar unintentionally, and now I'm her twin sibling now does that explain everything to you?" Ruby asked before looking around her cell for a way out. She could try using her her magic and burn the door down but it was most likely warded against magic. "I don't suppose there anyway out of here?" Ruby asked her.

Griffin shook her head at this, "I wish there was these cells are warded to prevent escape from the doors the ceiling and the doorway." Ruby gave a sigh holding back her rage at this before realizing something.

"Wait what about the wall?" She asked having an Idea of how to escape. Miss Griffin raised a eyebrow at this confused by what she was thinking.

"Well they aren't warded why would you ask about that?" She asked her. Ruby had a smile on her face as she brought up her magic.

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!" Ruby screamed as she was covered in a dark light transforming her into her Enchantix form, "Ruby, Dark Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Ruby turned to the walls summoning up her magic, "If we can't go up or down or blow up the door then I'll just blow up the wall!"

Miss Griffin moved back as Ruby gathered up a lot of magic in her hands screaming out a spell to blast her way through, "Fire Explosion!":Ruby blast out her magic as flames literally exploded over Ruby as Miss Griffin shield her eyes. When the dust settled Ruby was glared as she had only succeeded in blowing a hole into the next ceil.

"Hey Miss Griffin how many ceils are there?" She asked walking into the next room before placing her hand on the wall.

"Well there is around half a dozen on each side from my own why?" Ruby gave a sigh as she had four more walls to blast though.

"Great this is going to take a while longer then I had hoped." Ruby screamed as she gathered her magic again.

Her first explosion didn't go unnoticed however within the former headmistress office Valtor saw as the crystal ball showed him that someone had just destroyed a ceill room wall. He blinked as he saw that Bloom or Ruby was blasting her way through the walls. "What how is she here?" He got up to see his daughter while crystal ball showed the Trix in the library looking for a spell.

"Ok this should be the last wall then I can start blasting my way through Cloud Tower!" Ruby exclaimed then remembered that Cloud Tower was technically a living thing, "Oh sorry." Ruby apologized before gathering up her magic and firing. The last ceil however was open saving the school of more destruction. Ruby flew right out and to Miss Griffin.

"I should let you out." Ruby touched the door only to found out she couldn't opened it.

"It's magically sealed go leave Valtor is most likely altered to your actions and will soon be here." Griffin informed. Ruby gave a nod before flying out using Bloom's memories of Cloud Tower to flew through the hallways.

Valtor walked into the dungeon looking for his daughter, "Where is she? How did she even get here?!" He screamed at Miss Griffin.

"The Trix brought her here and she just escaped." Griffin told him. Right now it felt to her that Valtor was somehow the Lesser of two Evils. Valtor turned and flew off to find his daughter and his allies the Trix.

Ruby was just about to leave the building when the Trix appeared stopping her in her tracks, "Were do you think you're going Bloom?" Icy asked. Ruby gave them all a glare at this.

"For the last time," Ruby was glowing as her magic seemed to to start burning around her. A astral form of the great dragon appeared right behind her the difference was her's was purple and red, "I am not Bloom!"

* * *

Bloom stopped as she stood within Magix Park memories flashed to her has she saw Ruby fighting the Trix. As they did Bloom saw as in the final moment a bird like figure appeared behind them as they finally blasted and knocked Ruby unconscious, "Bloom are you alright?"

Bloom turned to Flora shaking her head at what she just saw, "I saw Ruby… she was attacked by the Trix they took her!" Bloom screamed at the Nature Fairy.

"Bloom came down don't worry we will get her back," Flora said hoping to calm the redhead down. Bloom gave a sigh trying to calm down. She could feel from her connection that Ruby was mad very, very mad.

She looked up and faced the way of Cloud Tower feeling Ruby was there, "Ruby is at Cloud Tower, Miss Griffin… agh!" Bloom collapsed holding her head as a burst of her magic came out right from her body sending everyone back from the redhead who collapse into unconsciousness.

"Bloom!" Stella said running over to her.

"We need to get back to Faragonda she was saying that Ruby was in Cloud Tower that means the Trix and Valtor are also there," Tecna said as they picked up there unconscious friend.

"What do you think caused her to fall and just do that?" Musa asked.

"My guess something terrible has happened to Ruby," Flora said with concern for there group's other redhead.

* * *

Valtor appeared right as the Trix had finished there Spell on "Bloom" what the trio of witches didn't expect was for "Bloom" to fall unconscious and into her father's arms bridal style. Valtor looked at them glaring at his allies, "What is going on here?!" He demanded.

Icy turned to her sisters they needed an excuse and fast, "We had captured Bloom when we visited Magix we didn't expect her to escape." Icy said, in a way she was telling the truth they did capture "Bloom" and didn't expect her to escape.

"Why did you do that exactly?" Valtor asked with a raised eyebrow suspectally. He could tell that the girl in his arms was Ruby the feel of her magic. He was surprised to see his daughter's other half appeared to be as old as her main self. The fact they didn't know about he meant that they didn't have a clue about Ruby.

"To use her as a bargaining chip for Alfea's spells." Darcy lied but made sure she sounded like it was the truth.

Valtor knew they were most likely lying. However he still had need of them, 'I'll watch them the moment they move out of line I will put them down' Valtor thought to himself. He walked away with Ruby in his arms leaving the Trix to themselves.

When he entered into the headmistress room he placed his daughter on the bed and just before he walked out Ruby awoke holding her head, "Oh what hit me?" Ruby asked getting up Valtor walked by her slowly. Ruby turned to him instead of anger or attacking him like he expect Ruby just got up, "Oh hey dad do you know what just happened?" She looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"This is Cloud Tower headmistress Griffin's former room," Valtor said this wasn't what he expected he thought Ruby would awake try to escape or attack him not just act like this, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am anyway we are we here again?" Ruby asked.

"I'm using it as a base to get the spells for the magical dimension." Valtor said on reflex.

"Well then what are we waiting for then we got this place to ourselves right? I recall the Trix were here right?" Ruby asked as she looked though Miss Griffins things including some potions and gems.

'What was the spell that they used on you?' Valtor asked surprised by all this standing in place,. Ruby waved her hands over his face.

"Hello Dragon to Dad you there?" Ruby asked. Valtor blinked at this coming back to the real world.

"Ruby what do you remember?" Valtor asked, "About your mother, me your sister whatever."

Ruby rolled her eyes at this, "I don't have amnesia dad but if you must know I'm "Princess" Ruby of Domino Dark Fairy of the Dragon Flame, daughter of You and Crown Princess Daphne, Twin sister of Princess Bloom and granddaughter of the Ancestral witches," Ruby said rolling her eyes at his blink look, "Ok what did the Trix try this time honestly dad we should have never brought them with us I don't trust them to help us conquer the magic dimension."

Valtor didn't know what to think about this. Ruby thought that they were conquering the magical dimension together as father and daughter. Apart of him wanted to destroy the trio for destroying her memories while another part of him was actually happy that one of his daughter's was on his side.

* * *

 **Seems the Trix got there wish "Bloom" really Ruby has gone to the Dark side! Everything changes once again!**

 **Also I might have a new story sunday or tomorrow or next week stay tuned.**

 **RxR cya soon.**


	14. Attack on Alfea

**Hello everyone NewUnitedEmpire here and today I give you Chapter 14. Now seems I been regular updating which may slow down given I should work with the other stories as well. Now then recap of Chapter 13. The Trix had captured Ruby who attempted to escape only to get turned to the Dark Side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club in anyway it is owned by it's creators Please support the Official release.**

* * *

"I think she's waking up," Bloom hear a voice as she slowly regained consciousness. Bloom saw her friends and her mother looking over her with looks of relief on there faces. Bloom could fell her head pounding as if a jackhammer was used within her mind Bloom tried to sit up but Daphne held her hands out. "Bloom take it easy," Daphne said with concern.

Bloom slowly sat up as she tried to remember what just happened. "Ruby… I can't feel her." Bloom said her face and voice becoming one of horror at this. Daphne gasped in horror at this. She like Bloom had the same idea when Bloom said she couldn't feel Ruby.

"No.. my little girl." Daphne said to herself in a low tone. The two of them hugged each other at the lose of one of there family members.

"Bloom are you going to be ok?" Flora asked as the Winx looked at the crying mother and daughter. Bloom's sadness soon turned to anger at the three witches who cost her a sister.

"I will be once the Trix are dead!" She screamed with fire behind her eyes burned her rage fueling them.. The Winx moved back from there friend. For a moment the friend in front of them wasn't a teenage Fairy Princess but instead was an enraged Dragon who was going to stop at nothing to destroy those that wronged her.

"I feel sorry for the Trix." Stella said she couldn't believe that she would even say that about them. The other Winx had similar trains of thought. The just hoped the Great Dragon would have mercy on there souls for Bloom would have non.

* * *

Ruby looked through the crystal ball on Miss Griffin's desk. She was looking at Alfea College for Fairies one of the Magix Dimensions oldest and most Prestigious schools. Her dad was away attacking another world for it's spells leaving her with the Trix. 'I'm not sitting around Alfea just down the way and we have most of the witches under our control… you know what I should raid there magic vaults.' Ruby thought with a smile.

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy!" Ruby screamed as the Trix appeared in a flash.

"You called?" Icy asked despite the fact Valtor was getting more suspicious of them it seemed that "Bloom" was now more or less acting like one of the Ancestrals Blood should act.

"Yes I need you three to lead an attack on Alfea I trust you three can do that right?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

The Trix looked at each other for a moment and then back at Ruby, "What would you be doing while we do this?" Icy asked.

Ruby had a smile on her face, "I will be raiding the Vault taking there most forbidden spells right from under them and hopefully take out Miss Faragonda myself." Ruby explained to the three of them as she stood up and walked past them.

The Trix looked at each other before Darcy asked them, "You still think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know it seems that the spell worked but daddy's girl seems to be on his side," Icy said thinking about the turn of events.

* * *

Bloom walked into her new class taking her set alongside a few others. After a few moments there teacher walked in. "Sorry everyone I almost didn't find the classroom," Daphne said apologizing. She wrote in her name for the class. "I am Professor Daphne and I will be your Magical History Teacher."

As class continued on outside the sky started to darken. Rain started to fall and Professor Palladium forced opened the door, "Professor Daphne we are under attack." He exclaimed.

"By who?" Daphne asked Bloom looked outside and rage started to feel her. She knew who it was and she was ready to put a stop to them Permanently.

"It's the witches of Cloud Tower and it seems they are under Valtor's control." Daphne was hesitant to believe this she was still in denial that the man she loved could be the monster everyone said he was, "We must hurry and defend the school."

"Right." Daphne said as the two Professors ran out along with most of the students all save Bloom. The redhead held her head down for a moment.

"Ruby…" She said in a low tone. She had only had a sister for so long yet it felt like they had been together forever. Which was actually true as she was apart of her very being. Bloom got up with fire in her eyes, "Winx, Enchantix!" She screamed as she changed into her Enchantix form and flew out to face the witches that took her sister from her.

When Bloom flew outside she saw the barrier had been breached by the assault she saw Aisha and Stella both in their Enchantix along with Flora and Tecna in there basic fairy form. Bloom flew up to them as she didn't spot Musa. "Where is Musa?" Bloom asked them.

"She was following the Trix they are most likely heading for the vault within the library." Tecna explained as the girls dodged a magical attack from the witches. Bloom gave a determined look and shot off to the Trix her firsts burning with her magical power.

When she had got there she saw that Musa was now a Enchantix Fairy with the Trix glaring at her and another fairy moving away from them. "Icy Darcy Stormy!" Bloom screamed at them the Trix turned back in shock to see Bloom.

"Bloom?" Darcy asked like she saw a ghost.

"How is that possible?" Stormy asked.

Bloom summoned up her powers and with flames in her hands she let loose on them, "Dragon Fire!" Bloom screamed as a dragon shaped blast knocked the three witches down. The Trix looked at the enraged Fairy confused by this whole thing. Wasn't Bloom on there side and what was with the outfit change?

"Dragon Burst!" Another voice raged out as Bloom was knocked back by a familiar energy blast. Bloom got back up and was stunned by who she was seeing.

"Ruby?" Bloom asked she looked as if she saw a ghost. Ruby gave her twin sister a smile as she finished putting away Alfea's spells.

"Hello big sister long time no see," Ruby said with a seductive smirk. Bloom shuddered at how wrong that was. Ruby turned to the Trix, "I'm Ruby by the way Bloom's twin sister and most likely former Princess of Domino isn't that right sister?"

"Ruby what do you mean?" Bloom then had a glare as she realized what could have happened to her, "What did they do to you?"

"They? Who the Trix or dad?" Ruby said with a glare as she walked up to Bloom. Bloom moved back till she was pressed against the wall, "I know you hated it when I decided to follow Dad and conquer the magical dimension but Bloom can't you see I'm doing this for you for us." Bloom was about to speak when Ruby gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Bloom eyes went wide as she didn't expect this at all. Ruby ended the kiss before she and the Trix disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Bloom stood there not moving as her brain had came to a pause at all then before she was finally shock back into the real world by Musa, "Bloom the Great Dragon has come the end times have began!" Musa screamed.

"What what just happened?" Bloom asked, "Everything is a barely wasn't I just in class?" Bloom asked as Daphne shook her head.

"No Bloom Alfea was attacked by the witches of Cloud Tower being lead by the Trix." Daphne explained.

"The Trix!" Bloom said as she held her head trying to remember something but no matter what she did it just hurt to remember she saw almost a darkness a shadow her sister Ruby as it held her against the wall and kiss her.

"Bloom?" Musa asked she had saw what happened Ruby was alive and what happened soon afterwards.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bloom said as she turned back to normal and held herself within her arms. Daphne went to comfort her daughter but Bloom stopped her. "I want to be left alone please." Bloom begged and with that the girls walked away hesitantly while Daphne however didn't leave.

"I'm not going." Daphne said as she sat next to her.

Bloom gave a groan at this, "Mom please!"

"No Bloom I am your mother I will not leave you when you bare emotionally scarred!" Daphne asserted herself. Bloom wanted to argue but gave a sigh at this fact. Bloom just gave her a hug thinking of her sister that was now evil.

* * *

 **Well here you all go took the whole day but it was worth it! Before you ask Bloom is traumatized by the thought Ruby is evil alright. The rest is me just trying out random shipping idea. Anyway cya next time! RxR.**


	15. Dream Meeting

**Hello everyone what's up? Well then anyway I'm too busy to give a recap or too lazy. Maybe both. Now then let's onto chapter 14. I really need to take a break shouldn't I?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

In a puff of smoke the Trix and Ruby reappeared within Cloud Tower. Ruby walked away with the bag at hand as the Trix looked at the redhead. Last they checked Bloom did not have a twin sister. This brought up the question of where she came from. "So what do we do about this Icy?" Darcy asked the leader of the three.

Icy thought about this, "I don't know something tells me Ruby isn't natural we know for a fact Bloom doesn't have a twin sister." Icy reminded her two sisters.

"So how do you think Ruby came to be anyway?" Stormy asked. That was a question how do you create someone that was identical to you in nearly every way save the fact she appeared to be darker than the original?

' _It's almost as if Bloom was split into two people… wait a minute,'_ Icy then had a realization of what Ruby was, "That's it Ruby isn't Bloom's sister she must be apart of her given form," Icy exclaimed to her sisters.

"Wait so we have a part of Bloom working with us?" Darcy asked.

"How does that even work?" Stormy asked. The idea that Bloom could just split herself into two seemed extremely far fetched but it seemed to be the only logical reason for there being two Bloom's who claimed to be twins when really Bloom was an only child.

When Ruby got back to the former headmistress desk to look over her spells Valtor reappeared walking out a portal to greet his daughter, "Ruby I'm back I trust you found something to do while I was gone?" He asked. He saw the bag over her shoulder and the scrolls in her hands, "Wait did you went out and got Spells yourself?" He asked bit surprised by this.

"Oh no these are just stuff I found these laying around for anyone to see," Ruby said rolling her eyes at the question as her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I had the witches attack Alfea while I raided there spell vaults I managed to most of them when my sister caught up with me." Ruby told him as she placed the spels down.

Valtor paused wondering if seeing her sister had undone the effect that the Trix placed on her, "Did she say anything your sister I mean?" Valtor asked his voice showing a sign of concern.

"Oh other than the usual about how I shouldn't help you conquer the magical dimension despite I'm doing it for her as much as you're doing it for mother? No not at all though I did get to capture that kiss I always wanted," Ruby said with a giggle.

' _Should I be concern that my daughters just kissed?'_ He asked himself, ' _Well technically Ruby kissed herself… wait does that mean on some level Bloom loves herself… and now I regret picturing what I was thinking and will pretend I never did,'_ Just like that Valtor forced that image from his mind.

"Hey are you alright?" Ruby asked waving her hand over her father's face.

"Yes of course sorry I was in deep thought and I rather not talk it," Valtor said as he looked at the spells, "So we now have most of Alfea's spells?"

"Yes that's what I said I would have gotten them all if the Trix could keep Boom at bay but what can you do." Ruby said with a shrug, "I suspect that they will somehow step up security with there remaining spells and alter red fountain we should reinforce the barrier." Valtor gave a nod at this walking away to amplify the barrier in case of attack. Ruby looked at the crystal ball and with her hand placed on it she saw Bloom with her mother Daphne.

* * *

"Bloom," A voice said to the redhead faintly as she slept tossing as her dream started to change. Bloom opened her eyes to see herself seeing a cage of flames surrounding Ruby who was back to her younger form, "Bloom help me!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby?! Don't worry I'm coming!" Bloom screamed back as she attempted to forced open the flame cage. Bloom struggled for a moment before she managed to ripped the bars right off and Ruby ran out to hug Bloom, "It's ok Ruby I got you." Bloom said to her sister.

Ruby however had a dark smile on her face, "No Bloom I got you." Ruby said as her form changed into Bloom's age and she pushed the redhead's wrists into a wall that just formed as the flames shifted into a dark room with Bloom's wrists bond to the wall. Bloom attempted to break her bonds while Ruby gave a giggle, "Oh Bloom you're so impulsive I like that."

Bloom struggled in fear at this fear in her heart at what Ruby was going to do, "Get ahold of yourself Bloom this is just a dream your dream don't panic!" She screamed to herself trying to calm her nerves.

Ruby gave a laugh at her sister, "Oh you're so cute when you panic." Ruby said as she leaned into Bloom's face with a smile on her face. "This isn't your dream Bloom this is our Dream and I'm in control of it and do you know why we are here?" Ruby asked.

"No and I don't want to know!" Bloom screamed back at her as she tried to escape while Ruby held her and with her own, "Ruby please let me go!" Bloom screamed in fear.

Ruby gave a giggle at Bloom's demands, "Oh Bloom you have nothing to fear my lovely twin sister," Ruby said whispering into her ears. "I just walked to talk to you away from prying eyes and ears." Ruby's hands moved down Bloom's arms and down her body feeling her counterparts figure. Bloom shuddered at the touch and Ruby's hungry eyes. "Your perfect Bloom oh so perfect I can't believe Sky could let you go."

"Ruby please stop this isn't right!" Bloom screamed back at her sister. There wasn't much Bloom could do as she was basically helpless. Ruby was in control of the dream and she was bound and unable to escape.

"What is right then Bloom?" Ruby asked as she wrapped one of her legs around her and looked at her seductively, "Because to me this feels oh so right." Ruby said whispering into her ear before kissing her again.

Bloom struggled with this her eyes wide as Ruby ended the kiss and started to lick her neck. Tears started to form in her eyes as she was uncomfortable by all this, "Ruby please stop please." Bloom said crying. Ruby whipped away her tears.

"Bloom there no need to cry I'm not going to hurt you," Ruby said in a kind voice. Bloom wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"It's not hurting me I'm afraid of Ruby it's you!" Bloom screamed at her Ruby blinked at this not understanding why her beloved sister would be afraid of her. Ruby started to get mad at who she blamed for this.

"It's them isn't it? Your so called "friends" and that boy they are trying to take you from me aren't they? They brainwashed you haven''t they Bloom?" Ruby said growing at the thought they would take away Bloom from her. Bloom just looked horrified at how delusional Ruby was.

"But Ruby they are your friends! Don't your remember!" Bloom screamed at her hoping whatever the Trix did wasn't permanent. Ruby looked at her pressing against her.

"I only have you dad and mother I have no friends and I didn't forget anything." Bloom gave a sigh at this.

"Ruby listen to me you are friends with them you didn't exist until a few months ago!" Bloom screamed at her hoping she would wake up soon or at least some part of Ruby she knew was still there. Ruby paused for a moment when Bloom said she didn't exist until a few months ago. She didn't believe that she didn't want to believe it but a small part of her told her that it was true.

"You're lying! They did something to you Bloom mark my words I will free you from them!" Ruby screamed and in a shock Bloom awoke breathing in deeply holding herself at her dream.

"Bloom sweetie?" Flora asked as she saw Bloom almost screaming when she awoke, "Did you have a nightmare?"Bloom tried to calm herself down. A nightmare didn't begin to cover it. The fact Ruby could now invade her dreams and hold her against her will while doing that to her.

"A nightmare doesn't begin to cover it." Bloom said as she got off the bed hoping to not talk about this. Flora put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Flora asked.

"I would rather I forget about it Flora trust me." Bloom said as her body shock at the whole thing.

* * *

 **What do you think about Ruby being more of a stalker girl now? Bloom going to lose a lot of sleep it seems. Also the climax is coming when all the winx get there Enchantix so don't expect it any time soon.**

 **Also how does everyone feel about Bloom and Ruby being shipped? Come on I need your answers or I'll consider other ships. Also I had to raise the rating I think given what this chapter implies. Sorry. RxR cya later!**


	16. Daphne's Remembrance

**Hello everyone! Now then someone wanted to know how many more Chapters are there or was it when the Climax? My Answer to your question my fine friend is this As I said before the Winx need Enchantix and Ruby back before the final can even begin! Also check out my new story, Winx Club Shards of the Soul if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I can no matter how much I want to, I will never own Winx Club. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Daphne looked around the room. She along with the other teachers and staff of Alfea were within the headmistress' office after being called my Faragonda herself, "Everyone I have terrible news." Faragonda said as she looked at everyone but her eyes resting on Professor Daphne. "It seems Valtor raided our spell vaults when he had the witches attack us."

Everyone had gasps of shock and fear about this save Daphne who still couldn't believe this at all, "He took all of our spells?" Palladium asked. Faragonda shook her head and pulled out a locked box from under her desk.

"Almost all that remains are being held within this magically sealed locked chest" Faragonda informed them all here. Daphne finally had to speak up.

"Miss Faragonda are you sure that it was Valtor? My daughter was there and she said it was the Trix." Daphne said pointing it out. Faragonda gave a sigh at this. Daphne's memories were no matter how hard they tried a complete mess. Furthermore she had this idea that Valtor was a kind and talented Wizard and father of her two daughters Bloom and Ruby.

"Daphne I know that your memories are still a mess but you have to understand Valtor is not a kind hearted and caring wizard that you believe him to be, he is evil Daphne he was sent to the omega dimension for his crimes and he used you, he even Daphne leaved you pregnant." Daphne mind flashed as memories of her finding out that Valtor was a monster him and her yelling with the baby Bloom right next to them crying. Daphne turned and ran away.

The blonde ran away through the halls and bumped right into her daughter Bloom knocking them both back. "Sorry… mom? Why were you running and are you crying?" Bloom asked as she helped herself and her mother up. Daphne looked away from her daughter as she cried realizing that if what they all said was true then Bloom was only here because she was naive enough to think Valtor loved her.

"Bloom is what they say is it really all true? Is your father a monster?" Daphne asked her daughter as she turned back to her. Bloom didn't know how to tell her and just looked away. Daphne cried at this. Her memories they were wrong it seemed and everyone else was right. Valtor the man she loved was a criminal.

"Mom would you be alright?" Bloom asked as she gave her a comforting hug. Daphne hugged her daughter back.

"Yes Bloom I will be alright." Daphne said as she held her daughter. Daphne held her as she can see the memories of Valtor what he had done to her. She knew what she had to do. To protect her daughters and avenge her parents and her kingdom she was going to destroy Valtor once and for all, "No run along Bloom I have something to do." Daphne said as she walked away to her room.

"Ok." Bloom said having a terrible feeling about what was going to happen. Daphne walked down the halls thinking to herself as more memories flashed before her. Whole parts of her life that was missing soon returned. Her time with her parents, her first day at Alfea all that long ago. Her first friend, and said friends betrayal.

Daphne opened the door to her room as her memories turned to the day that Domino fell. She fled having given her daughter Bloom her Dragon Flame and to ensure the witches wouldn't get it or her. Daphne paused as the witches passed by her and she opened up a portal through dimensions to a world that Bloom would hopefully be safe.

She turned as her magic brought attention to the three ancient witches, "Daphne were did you send our little granddaughter away?" Belladona asked in a fake attempt to sound like a caring grandmother as her sister Lysslis and Tharma floated next to her. Daphne glared at the three of them

"You will never find her and I will never tell you!" Daphne said as she summoned up her magic. Even though giving Bloom all her dragon flame had weakened her greatly she still was extremely powerful. A flash of dark magic surged through her as the curse was getting worse for her. It was her dragon flame that held it at bay.

"Oh so you are going to fight us? The curse is taking it's feel affect young nymph," Lysslis said laughing at her as the three of them readied there magic.

"Even if she hid her we will find her perhaps our son knows where she is? Or maybe you just doomed whoever will find her our Blood flows through her and she will feel the pull of darkness." Tharma taunted her with a laugh.

"Enough! Sirenix!" She screamed what happened next was almost torture as her curse burned out her body slowly killing her and keeping her alive at the same time. Daphne then saw herself imprisoned in a state of dead yet living by the Curse of Sirenix.

The last image showed Valtor casting a spell on her her incorporeal form and after that it was all hassy until she awoke to her already grown up daughter and her sister Ruby. Daphne looked around as she entered into her room. Taking out a letter and pen she wrote a letter and with a snap sent it off to Valtor, _'After everything that has happened to me I must be the one to put an end to Valtor once and for all for my Kingdom for the Magical Dimension and to keep my daughter's save from both him and there grandmothers.'_

In a flash a star appeared in her hands. It was her Sirenix box something Daphne didn't expect to see given how she couldn't even transform. Daphne placed her hand over the top and gave a spoke to herself, "I never got my wish no matter how much I wanted to, if I ever even get my wish all I want is my kingdom to at least have hope." Daphne said as she placed it down and walked out of her room. Unknown to her a small light glowed from the box in the familiar glow of the dragon flame.

* * *

In a flash a letter appeared on Miss Griffin's desk right as Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Ruby were there more or less watching as another realm's magic was lost to Valtor. "What's that?" Stormy asked as Ruby picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Valtor,_

 _My memories have returned and now I wish to see you face to face you and me outside in the forests outside Alfea._

 _Signed, Crown Princess Daphne of Domino._

"Sounds like she's challenging him." Darcy said. Ruby dismissed that thought it was much more likely she was only going to talk to them and hopefully joining them.

"I don't think so I'm going to go speak with her seeing how dad not here you three stay here." Ruby commanded the three, "Winx Enchantix."

With that Ruby transformed and flew off to meet up with her mother. The Trix looked at each other for a moment, "Well what are we going to do now?" Stormy asked.

"Sister I think our time pretending to play second fiddle to the Valtor is at an end we should take out both Daphne and Bloom's other half then take out Valtor you two with me?" Icy asked. The three witches had a smile on there faces as they stopped hiding there powers and flew out to get there revenge. The screch of a Phoenix was heard following them.

* * *

Daphne stood out over the lake waiting for Valtor. The nymph of the magical dimension knew that whatever happens she would try her best to at least take Valtor down with her. The sounds of fluttering wings was heard as she turned to see Ruby instead of the wizard. "Ruby why are you here where is your father?" Daphne asked her.

"He busy so I came here instead." Ruby said walking up to her. Daphne held one of her hands back as she readied a spell to hopefully help her daughter.

"You shouldn't have came here Ruby I need to speak to him," Daphne said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Mom way are you talking like that?!" Ruby screamed as Daphne placed her hand on her daughter's back and spoke the spell into her ear.

"Please listen Ruby if you are still in there break out of the hold of darkness and return to your sister Bloom." Daphne said as the spell the Trix caste was soon forced right off of her. Ruby held her hand and looked at her surroundings in confusion.

"Mom what's going on?" Daphne gave her a hug.

"It's nothing Ruby I need you to go back to your sister I'm waiting for a certain dark wizard." Daphne explained to her. Ruby rolled her eyes at her mother and took off to see her.

After a few moments laughter was heard within the forest as the Trix appeared to great her, "Well if it isn't the Crown Princess herself." Icy said with a laugh. Daphne stood her ground with her magic ready to fight the three witches that were descendant from the three who attacked her home.

* * *

Bloom couldn't believe it. She could feel Ruby once again. Bloom who was leaning against the school's gate's wall watched as Ruby landed and in a flash returned to her pre-teen form annd ran up to her only to be stopped by the barrier. "Bloom what's going on! One moment I'm flying in front of the Trix the next I'm standing in front of our mother who waiting to face Valtor!" Ruby screamed as she pounded on the barrier.

Bloom was hesitant for a moment remember the last few encounters with Ruby made her a bit fearful, "Ruby is that you?" She asked.

Ruby gave a sigh rolling her eyes, "No Bloom I'm a just a younger girl who looks like her, has the same Dragon Flame as her, and has the same name as her." Ruby said with pure sarcasm, "Yes it's me now let me in or I will find a way inside and burn down all of Alfea!"

Bloom couldn't believe it, "Ruby it is you!" She raced up to her and the moment she put her hands on the barrier Ruby passed right through. Bloom gave her a hug causing Ruby to blush with embarrassment. "Bloom you won't believe the news! Domino has somehow been restored… is that Ruby!" Tecna asked as she came running to her.

"What do you mean Domino been restored!" Bloom asked.

"Ok someone explain to me what I missed or I'm burning the whole school down!" Ruby screamed to everyone within ear shot.

* * *

 **Oh Ruby. Also if you haven't guessed Daphne's wish was granted by an unconventional source *coughGreatDragoncough***

 **Well Ruby is back and all that's needed is Tecna and Flora's Enchantix and we will be ready for the climax! RxR cya later my peeps!**


	17. True Colors

**Hello my fans behond the final countdown has began! Recap of the last chapter! Daphne memories have returned and Ruby is back to being on Bloom's side. Though the question is does she know what had just happened? Also Domino is back! Things are escalating!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release!**

* * *

Tecna looked between both girls for a moment. She was surprised to see Ruby back and probably on there side but now they had a very mad and on fire from rage, Literally Ruby had flames coming out her hands. "Bloom I think you should tell her all that has happened you're… far more equipped for this," Tecna didn't want to tell Bloom but Ruby scared her and the other girls when she was mad.

Bloom turned to her sister, "Well Ruby you were captured by the Trix and were on there side for a while," Bloom's memories flashed before Ruby's eyes she saw her holding Boom against the wall kissing her then there shared dreamed where she held Bloom captive while she attempted to seduce her. Ruby turned to Bloom blushing.

"I think I might have have some issues I need to work out." Ruby said. Tecna was about at to ask what that was that Ruby just remembered but decided to to ask the smaller redhead. Ruby then turned to Tecna, "Hey Tecna wake up tell us about Domino! What was it again?"

Tecna pulled up the news from her PDA showing it to Bloom and Ruby, "It just happened almost everyone on Domino has been returned save King Oritel and Queen Marion as if whatever was cursing the planet was undone."

"Wait so everyone but our grandmother and grandfather have returned?" Ruby asked before turning to Bloom, "I think mom had a hand in this… of my Dragon Bloom mom is waiting for dad out by the Lake we have to tell her about this!" Ruby said as she dragged Bloom with her, "Tecna get the girls I have a bad feeling about this."

Tecna nodded and took off as Ruby looked at her sister holding her hand as they both transformed, "Magic Winx, Enchantix." They screamed as in a flash Ruby disappeared and Bloom's appeared within there combined Enchantix.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flames!"

Bloom could feel Ruby's mind within her and knew where to go as she took off, " _So Bloom you know that when we come to Domino with Mom she will be made into Queen right?"_ Ruby said talking to her within her conscious mind.

' _I guess so Oritel and Marion are missing and she is the Crown Princess,'_ Bloom then realized what this meant. When Daphne became Queen her only child Bloom would become Crown Princess. However the original Bloom was split between Ruby and Bloom and they were both now officially both twin sisters and the same person. ' _Are you asking who should be Crown Princess?'_ Bloom asked.

" _What? No Bloom not that I was going to put out that we are both technically the same age and since we are officially twins now this is going to cause a whole lot of problems with the line of succession."_ Bloom blinked at what Ruby was thinking. " _Bloom we are going to become Princesses of an actual Kingdom and after what Stella went though we are going to need to be ready for a lot of crazy political plots and ploys."_

Bloom started to be afraid of this she didn't think what being a Princess entailed and after seeing what Stella went though, ' _Ruby I think I'm in over my head.'_ Bloom said to her counterpart with fear.

" _Don't worry Bloom I'll help after all what are sisters for?"_ Bloom gave a nod as the two of them found Daphne fighting and losing to the Trix. Bloom held her hands out as a ball of flames gathered in her hands at this.

"Fire Heart!" Bloom screamed as a blast headed for the Trix dispersing them as she landed near her mother. "Mom are you ok?" Bloom asked as she helped her up. Daphne looked at her daughter.

"Bloom they have the Shadow.." The two of them were tossed back by a blast of power from the Trix being sent into the ground. As the Trix laughed they attempted to attack them again. As Bloom put up a barrier around the two of them.

"Oh look at this mother and daughter both together as they are about to be destroyed," Stormy said with lighting in her hands.

"Tell me Daphne how does it feel to be helpless while we destroy you and your little girl?" Icy asked taunting her Daphne glared at the Trix. If they wanted to be there ancestrals they were nearing it.

"You would destroy your own relatives? If you wanted to be your Ancestrals you're taking your first steps," Daphne mocked as she stood back up magic in her hands, "I wonder what Valtor would think?" She asked but instead of looks of fear all she got was laughter from the three witches.

"Who cares what he thinks." Stormy said.

"You honestly thought we are serving him?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. That was what they had thought as they did serve Darkar last year. Icy picked up on this.

"Oh Bloom we made a deal with each other we will not serve under anyone ever again!" Icy screamed as the three of them merged there powers into one.

"Trix Dark Convergence!" The witches said as they blasted the barrier which Bloom tried to reinforce with both her and Ruby magic. Just before anything else could happen the Trix were forced away by several magical attacks as the rest of the Winx appeared to disperse the Trix.

"Leave them alone!" Musa said as the winx flew up to the Trix. Ruby was almost confused by the fact Musa had Enchantix but used Bloom's memories to figure out how this had happen.

The Trix had a smile, "Very well we can wait to destroy you all." Icy said with a smug smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bloom put down the barrier.

"I'm so glad you all made it I didn't know how long I could keep that up." Bloom said with a smile. In a flash Ruby appeared in her enchantix form from Bloom who's Enchantix returned to her own.

"We should probably do more training in our merged form because you won't using the Dark Dragon Flame that you should be able to use when you are fused with me." Ruby said giving her sister a serious look.

"Tecna you won't kidding Ruby is back on our side." Musa as the other girls save Tecna were shocked at seeing Ruby was on there side. Ruby summoned up a flame in her hands at this.

"Say one more word about this and I'm going to burn you to ash." Ruby said as she threatened them all. The girls moved back as there survival instincts kicked in telling them to move back away from the redhead.

Bloom then remembered why they had came to get there mother, "Mom Domino is back." Daphne blinked then her eyes widen in realization at how this was possible. Her Sirenix wish was granted after all. Daphne hugged both her daughters at this.

"This is amazing thank the Great Dragon! I can't wait to get home," Daphne said before looking at both her daughters, "Oh my your grandparents they are going to get to see you both after so long."

The two sisters and the winx all looked nervous at this. Daphne looked at them all blinking at why they were all nervous, "Is there something you need to tell me? Whatever it is I can take it." Daphne explained to them.

Ruby gave a shrug deciding to be the one to drop the bomb, "Ok then mom how do I put this into words? You are no longer Crown Princess of Domino to say the lease." Ruby said trying to imply what she was meaning. Daphne's mind slowly processed what Ruby meant.

"I'm Queen? But that means…" Daphne had tears in her eyes as her parents haven't and probably wouldn't return. Ruby and Bloom both hugged there mother comforting her as she cried having just learned that while her Kingdom had returned her parents haven't.

Daphne hugged both her daughters, "I would like to go home." Daphne said crying. Both girls hold her close.

"We know and we are coming back with you." Bloom said wiping away a tear from her mother's eye.

"After all they do need to know there new Crown Princess right?" Ruby said trying to lift Daphne's spirits up. Daphne gave both her daughters a smile and hugged the close.

"Thanks girls I love you both so much." She said to her daughters.

"We love you too mom." They both said at the same time. This caused both girls to shudder for some reason.

"Bloom,"

"Yes?"

"Let's never do that again ok?"

* * *

 **There done! Also before you ask I am rewatching both Rai and 4kids Winx Cubs and came to a conclusion. Both Series are equals but for different reasons! Anyway who here expected Daphne was going to be cursed into a Tree?**

 **Anyway I must ask should I do a sequel if i finish this? If I do it will followed season 4 remember this.**

 **Also I may or may not take the time to work on something big… or watch the final two episodes of season 7 this sunday! I'm so hipped for season 8… don't fucking judge me I didn't have much nolgistia for 4kids or Rai in fact I forgotten everything until Nick brought me Winx back… I will shut up right now.**

 **RxR cya soon!**


	18. The Trix Betrayal

**Hey everyone here is NewUnitedEmpire and today here is The Flame Burn in two's 18th chapter. Yay this is so great. Finally we can switch between three perspectives as I set up the final battle right? Also is Valtor going to die? Who's to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I repeated this so many times already so you should know it by now.**

* * *

The Trix reappeared within Griffin's office for what was probably going to be the last time. "Well we won't be able to stay here much longer Icy." Darcy pointed out. If Valtor saw Daphne or his daughters he would be inclined to believe them and the Trix will soon be in deep trouble.

"I think we can take them all." Stormy said holding her hands letting the power surge for just a moment. The energy of the Shadow Phoenix within them seemed to be excited at fighting three Dragon Flames.

"Perhaps we won't have too," Icy said as she pulled out several of the spells from Valtor's hiding place and stashed the away including the Ancestral notes, "Give me some paper I'll change Daphne's challenge to be from Faragonda and forge one from Valtor while the two of them are away we'll take everything that Wizard has and destroy him when he returns." Icy explained her plan to her sisters.

They gave a laugh at this Icy managed to forge a few signatures during there stay at Cloud Tower and with some doing she was able to forge the Headmistress of Alfea and the Dark Wizard's own hand writing. A portal opened up as Valtor walked right in. He looked around expecting Ruby to be here when he returned but found the Trix instead.

"Where is Ruby?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow thinking that they might have had something to do with it. Icy hand out the forged letter from Faragonda to the wizard. He read it and had a glare at it and at the girls, "Why are you handing me this what does it have to do with Ruby?" He asked the Trio.

"Oh your daughter decided to take up the challenge for you though she hasn't been back for a while now, most likely Faragonda won or turned her back to her sister and her friends." Icy lied to him. Valtor looked at the letter before tossing it down. If Faragonda wanted a fight he would give her one. The wizard took off from Cloud Tower as the Trix looked at each other.

Griffin watched as her cell door was opened up allowing her to escape. As the headmistress of Cloud Tower wandered through the halls she discovered the Staff and the students all confused by what had happen. It seemed someone or something had undone Valtor's spell. Griffin had a idea who it was and knew there reasons weren't good but she had her Tower back and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Everyone listen up!" The students and staff of Cloud Tower turned to there headmistress, "Everyone with me we must recast the barrier spell to keep Valtor out of our Tower!" The witches and others within Cloud Tower joined there headmistress as they recast the spell protecting the school of witches and preventing Valtor from having a fall back point.\

The Trix floated just outside of Alfea laughing at this. "There's one end tied up now then sisters we have another to remove." The Trix flew off to catch the very end of Valtor and Faragonda fight. Darcy turned them invisible as they watched Valtor who held the headmistress again a tree and cursed her turning her into a part of the tree. As he turned to head back however to noticed something. Cloud Tower was no longer under his control.

"What in the name of…" He was interrupted by a strike of lightning hitting him at the sides. He turned to see the Trix appearing before him with an almost predatory smile on there faces, "You, you caused all of this didn't you!" He growled at them.

"Oh you finally realized it? Oh boy to think we are technically related to a idiot like you." Stormy said taunting the wizard.

"Not his fault he is blinded by his daughters and the Crown Princess of Domino. Love makes one blind really." Darcy said with a smirk at him.

"You don't think you actually have a chance right?" Icy asked laughing at the poor love struck fool, "Oh this is rich sister how about we put him out of his misery?" Icy asked her two sisters with a laugh.

Valtor's fists tightened at the witches. He knew that he shouldn't have keep them tagging along with him. Now they were going to get rid of him as he had served his purpose to them. ' _Just like there ancestors.'_ He thought to himself. "You three made a foolish mistake I have the Dragon Flame and you are nowhere near my mother's power!" Valtor fired a blast of his Dragon Flame only to be blocked by Icy who formed up a ice barrier.

"Oh Valtor we may not have the Dragon Flame but we have something just as good!" Behind them Valtor could see it and feel it. The Shadow Phoenix's powers. Valtor stood back for a moment. He tried to summon up some of the many stolen spells but found he couldn't bring even one. "Oh looking for these?" Icy said holding up the spells he had stolen, "Sorry you can't have them." Icy said putting them away.

Valtor stood his ground but on the inside he knew that he wasn't going to win. The Trix had out manoeuvred him took all his cards and proved that they had an ace up themselves to deal with him. For a brief moment the Trix were replace with his own mothers the Ancestral Witches. "Enough talk let's end this!" Stormy said with a laugh as four of the magical dimensions greatest threats did battle while a cursed Faragonda watched.

* * *

Bloom and Ruby both felt strange being looked at by everyone around them. The people of Domino now knew that they had been frozen, gone for nearly seventeen years. There Crown Princess had returned alongside her two daughters. Well more of one Daphne explanation for why Ruby looked just like Bloom was confusing for the ministers and servants but it did simplify things in a way. Bloom looked at the crown in her hands. Without her grandparents Daphne was to be Crown Queen of Domino and now Bloom found herself as Crown Princess.

"So Crown Princess Bloom of Domino, it has a nice ring to it does it?" Ruby asked her with a smirk.

Bloom decided to hand it to her instead, "I don't know Crown Princess Ruby sounds better." Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah no I'm pretty sure you make the better Crown Princess." Ruby pointed out.

"So how much longer are the two of you going to play 'Who would make a better Crown Princess'?" Stella asked with a giggle, "By the way it's Bloom who would make the better one."

"Yeah no offense Ruby but I don't think burning and hexing everyone who makes you mad is a good requirement for a future Queen." Musa said adding her two cents in.

"Unless you're a tyrant." Tecna finished causing the two sisters to look at each other. Ruby handed the Crown to her.

"Their right." Ruby said as Bloom took the Crown from her hands. Daphne herself walked right in. She was to be officially Crown Queen by the end of the month and knew that when she diid one of her Twin daughters was to be Crown Princess the moment the crown was placed on her head.

"How are you girls doing?" She asked her words focused on her daughters more than the Winx in general.

"Well we figured out who is going to be Crown Princess and it's not me as I'll probably set everyone on fire." Ruby said jumping down before changing her form from being equal to Bloom in age to being a pre-teen.

Daphne walked up to Bloom. She could see she was nervous about being named Crown Princess of a kingdom. Bloom had spent her whole life on earth were as Daphne had spent her life within the palace sheltered and yet taught how to be both a Princess and the Future ruler of one of the most ancient and powerful Kingdoms in the Magical Dimension.

"I don't know if I'm up to being Crown Princess, I mean I know I've saved the magical dimension a few times already, and it is my birthright but I don't think I'm really cut out for it." Bloom said placing the Crown down.

Daphne gave a sigh and sat next to her daughter, "Bloom I use to think that I could never be ruler of Domino the way my parents are, in fact I still don't know if I even deserve the title of Queen of Domino after failing to save it all those years ago." Daphne said looking down at her hands before turning to her daughter, "Bloom it's ok to be scared but you shouldn't just give up before you even try." Daphne reassured before turning to Ruby, "Do you think she can do it?"

"Of course she can, she's just being overly dramatic as usual." Ruby got a pillow to the head for that comment from Bloom.

A servant came running into the room, "Princess Ruby there is a pixie here asking to see you." Ruby watched as Nyx flew over to her.

"Nyx what is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's Faragonda she been cursed by Valtor!" The Pixie screamed. The winx all froze up that this.

"Go both of you Alfea needs you all." Daphne told them before giving both her daughters a hug, "Stay safe both of you."

"We will."

* * *

 **Here you all go here is your chapter. Now then I got to go do something. RxR cya later peace!**


	19. The Wizard's Choice

**Hello everyone I am so happy I saw season 7 ending! Also I will tell you all the good news. I am going to have a Sequel dealing with season 4 because of how much you all love this one! Also anyone feel strange that the Winx haven't had a season focusing on the Great Dragon's legacy? I mean you could count the first three seasons but that's more of Bloom cleaning up the mess from the fall of Domino then anything and now there is six Keepers of the Dragon Flame!**

 **Also yes this chapter is a bit short but that's mostly because I don't have as much time as I hoped.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

Valtor groaned as he walked through the tunnels of the cave system he had hid in. He had put of a valiant effort against the Trix but he just couldn't defeat them. ' _I knew something was up the moment Ruby was captured by them but I didn't know just what it was.'_ The wizard gave a sigh before sitting down. Cloud Tower was out of his reach and he just knew that if he tried to hide anywhere else he would soon be found out by the witches.

He pulled out one of the modern phones he swiped from Magix city. When he turned it on he saw a news story. Domino was back and Crown Princess Daphne was to be crown Queen of Domino. Valtor gave a sigh as he got up. It was a long shot but he didn't have much in the way of options now did he. In a puff of smoke he disappeared from the cave and reappeared within Domino's palace.

He saw that he was inside the royal bed chamber which was once Oritel's and Marion's but was now Daphne's and maybe one day Bloom's. The door opened as Daphne walked in stopping at the sight of him, "Valtor? What are you doing here!?" She screamed her hands up and magic ready to attack him.

"Please Daphne I'm not here to fight you I promise." Valtor said holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, "I'm not here for your spells either please I am just here to talk to you." Valtor said hoping to smooth the Blonde soon to be Queen's rage.

"You have five minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't have you destroyed." Daphne grown at him. Valtor went on about how the Trix had betrayed him took all his stolen spells and are most likely going to conquer the universe. "Why should I help you? You said that you hated your mothers yet you continued there work," Daphne said causing the Wizard to mull over this.

"I want to do it for you and our daughters," Daphne held her hand out.

"Have you ever considered that we don't want to live that kind of life?" Daphne asked him, "Up till a few months ago alll Bloom wanted was to find our parents and know where she came from, all I wanted was to find my prince and life a happy life, My Dragon Ruby has gotten what she wanted! She's ok with the way her life is currently going as she feels that she is her own person now! Don't you see we don't want to rule the universe and if you hate your mothers like you say you do you wouldn't want to conquer the universe yourself!"

Valtor let her words sink in for a moment. Why did he want to conquer the universe? His original reason was to destroy his mothers but they were now more or less dead so that reason was gone. His current reason was because of the woman standing in front of him and the daughters they had but if Daphne said is true then that reason was worthless as well. "I have no idea, perhaps I'm just so use to thinking like that."

Daphne moved in close to him, "Please Valtor if you even still love me please stop this for me and your two daughters." Valtor gave a sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be a easy transition for him.

"I'm a wanted criminal Daphne even if I wanted to I will need to be brought before Magix council and returned to Omega," Valtor pointed out. Daphne shook her head at this. She might have not studied that much of law but she knew enough to know that there was another way.

"Maybe not, as the soon to be Queen of Domino I can place you my authority until you have worked off your sentence." Daphne said pointing out. While it was true that this wasn't invoked much and most realms had done away with it Domino's respect for tradition and it's tendency to be attacked caused them to be one of a few realms that still actively had the law in the books.

"Well if it's a choice between being gone forever wasting away in the Omega Dimension or Oblivion and being under your command I think you already know my answer." Valtor her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise decision my Queen?" The captain of the Royal guard asked the soon to be Queen of Domino. Daphne had brought Valtor up to the court. The guards under the captain's command attempted to seize him but Daphne had them stop what there were doing.

"I know the risks and trust me he has turned himself in after his allies had betrayed him until he has worked off his impossible debt to the Magical Dimension at large he will remain under my considy." Daphne said with a commanding tone.

The captain looked at the man who helped imprison him and the whole Kingdom and walked up to him before whispering into his ear, "If you make one wrong move, if you threaten the future of the Kingdom, The Queen's life or that of either of the princesses know that I will personally hunt you down and end your life once and for all got it?" The captain said in a stern tone.

Valtor gave a gap at this. He knew this wasn't a threat but a promise, "You have my word sir." Valtor said giving him a bow.

"I'll have the Magix Council informed that Valtor is in our custody though this will take a lot of political manoeuvring I'm sure that they would feel better to know one of the four Criminals from the Omega Dimension have been apprehended." One of the ministers said writing down everything he had saw.

"Thank you." Daphne said before turning to Valtor. She wondered how her daughters would react to there father being more or less on there side. ' _Bloom would probably give him the cold shoulder before opening up, while Ruby might try to burn him alive."_ "Attendant can we made the palace fire proof?" Daphne asked.

The palace attendant was confused about the request, "We can but why may I ask should we do that?"

Daphne turned to his confused look, "Princess Ruby has something of a tempter and if she doesn't send a hex or a curse your way she will resort to fire and we might not want her to burn

down the whole palace now do we?" Daphne asked causing the attendant to sweet at the nightmare of paperwork he would have if what the Queen said was true and the younger of the twin Princesses.

"I'll get right on it." He said running to get the place fireproof for the Dark Fairy Princess.

"Where are the girls?" Valtor asked, Daphne turned to him.

"Ruby's Pixie Nyx came to them something about Miss Faragonda was cursed into a tree," Daphne had a raised eyebrow at this, "You wouldn't know anything about this right?"

Valtor gave a nervous laugh at this. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Well that happened. Yes it's small not very bit but you all got what you all wanted… I think. Now Valtor isn't still good per say, he just on the side of his family so he good by extension or reformed but not tamed.**

 **Anyway I will say this, Read and Review as the story is nearing it's end and I need your input! Ok maybe not but I sure do love it!**

 **This is NewUnitedEmpire a.k.a. NUE saying cya later! Also Season 8 please come!**


	20. Ruby and Linphea

**Hello everyone how are all of you doing? Anyway as you can guess we have only three maybe four chapters maybe including this one until we are over. Then you have your Season 4 sequal!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, if I did I would be set for life!**

* * *

A portal opened up as the Winx walked out and into Linphea. Flora was so happy to be home while Ruby looked at the whole nature everywhere. "Linphea it's so great to be home!" Flora said at the sites of her homeworld.

"Stella's teleport thanks you for riding with us and hopes to see you again soon!" Stella said as soon as she stepped out the portal playfully, playing the part of an airline.

"Flora, please don't be mad but I kinda don't like all this nature," Ruby said looking around at everything. Flora and everyone turned to Ruby for a moment, "Hey don't you judge me!" Ruby screamed getting mad. Flora held up her hands when Ruby gets made she starts fires and Linphea really didn't need a borderline pyromaniac tossing fire everywhere.

"Flora!" A voice rang out as a girl around thirteen years of age came running out to greet Flora.

"Miele!" Flora said giving her a hug, "Everyone this is my sister Miele." Flora introduced her little sister to her friends.

"Hello Miele," The Winx save Ruby said who blinked at this.

"Flora you have a sister this whole time?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, "Actually now that I think about it as friends we don't really know all that much about our families I mean, you all know mine and Bloom's Stella's and a bit of Aisha's, by the way I still want to see if you are half mermaid!" Ruby yelled to Aisha pointing out she hadn't forgotten the whole mermaid aunt thing, "Maybe after all this is done we actually greet each other's families?" Ruby asked them all.

"That's a wonderful Idea Ruby." Bloom exclaimed. In hindsight it seemed that they didn't know much about each other.

Flora turned to her sister, "So, do you have good news for us?" Flora asked as the Nature Fairy had already called ahead in hopes that someone could help them.

Miele gave a nod, "I spoke to the elders like you asked, they said that you need to go to the City of Trees and see the Sage of Linphea. I'll take you there! Come on everybody!"

* * *

The Trix watched the Winx from there little hideout in the forests of Magix. "I'm surprised we don't just destroy them right now." Darcy said looking at the Fairies that the hated above all others. Icy turned to her sister.

"Have patience sister we need something to assure that they can't stop us and I believe I know just the thing." Icy said remembering a Powerful spell that would prove useful, "However we can watch and destroy whatever they are hoping to use to set Faragonda free."

This caused the three sisters to gave a wicked smile. However they still had that one loose end to take care of. A flash the water showed Valtor in Domino's palace receiving two bracelets they were supposed to act as insurance in case he tried to turn against his punishment. "Seems Domino is back after all and he turned himself in I wonder why?" Darcy asked already knowing the answer. Daphne was seen next to him.

"The love a Fairy Princess it's so chieh that I want to harl at it." Stormy said at the image.

"Still this could actually work in our advantage what better way to show the Magical Dimension it's fate and crush our foes then to attack Domino during the coronation of it's new Queen?" Icy asked as the Trix gave a laugh at this.

The three of them disappeared in a flash heading off to Linphea themselves.

* * *

The girls looked up at the City of Trees as it stood high up on the trees of Linphea, "Ok so is there a evator for us to get up there?" Stella asked looking up at the tall trees. Flora shook her head.

"No technology is forbidden in the City of Trees." Flora stated. At that Ruby pulled out her phone and started playing a game. Everyone looked at her. Ruby just gave a glare, "Ruby Technology is-"

"Yeah I heard what you said, and I say screw the hippies I'm using technology anyway and if they don't like it I will burn down this enter planet," Ruby glared at her. Ruby didn't want to say it but she really hated this planet's Nature first bullcrap. She had half a mind to set off several fires to see how well they really liked having little to no technology. ' _Screw it I'm a Dark Fairy I should do it anyway!'_ Ruby screamed in her mind and had a satisfactory smile at them being forced to use 'Evil' technology to help them. Bloom was disturbed by what she was feeling from Ruby.

"Anyway if we can't get up there with a evator how about we just fly up there?" Musa asked.

"That won't work either. The winds that blow down from the mountains creates powerful wind tunnels," Flora pointed out however Ruby rolled her eyes.

"How about we test that theory out before we do with ever you think we should do," Ruby said putting away her Phone. "Magic Winx, Enchantix!" Ruby screamed transforming into her fairy form and as usual was aged up to Bloom's age.

"Ruby, Dark Fairy of the Dragon Flame." Ruby then took off as the winds battered her she flew with little to no problem, "I was right me, Bloom, Aisha, Musa and Stella's Enchantix wings allow us to fly against the wind so sorry Flora I'm taking to the skies."

Miele turned to her sister, "Who is she?" Flora looked at the Dark Fairy counterpart and twin sister.

"That's Ruby she's… it's complicated," Flora was confused about there relationship as was the other girls. She was apart of Bloom and held a third of her soul yet Bloom and Ruby acted like they were different people and they were now, "She is Bloom's twin sister." Flora said unsure.

Later when the girls came into the place where the Sega was Ruby blinked at her for a moment, "It's just a waterfall? Ok how about I just-"

"You've come to help Faragonda. Step closer." The girls did while Ruby pulled out her phone when she got a update, "Why does she have technology here?" Ruby rolled her eyes at this.

"You know what screw this I'm heading home if you need me Bloom just scream," Ruby said as she attempted a portal spell she been reading in case of emergencies. Ruby then stepped through it and found herself in the Domino palaces broom closet.

"Oh just great." Ruby said as she walked right of the closet causing one of the castle's maids to raise an eyebrow at this. Ruby shot her a glare causing the maid to quietly walk away from her. Ruby walked down the hallway and saw him Valtor wondering around the halls.

"Ruby it's good to see you-" Ruby blasted him with a blast of fire.

"What in the name of the Great Dragon, the Shadow Phoenix and whatever else exists are you doing here!" Ruby screamed at her father. Daphne walked up behind her daughter.

"Ruby your back I take it everyone went well?" Daphne asked.

"Oh no I left as Linphea are a bunch of technophobes, however that doesn't answer my question why is he doing here!" Ruby yelled at her mother.

"Your father has turned himself into the Crown of Domino to serve punishment for his crimes," Daphne explained though Ruby gave her a deadpanned look.

"He came here after the Trix defeated him and you both are using this to keep him from going to Omega and are planning a secret wedding between the two of you aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"How do you know that?" Daphne asked and Ruby had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't you just told me." The younger twin said causing Daphne to look at Valtor he actually had pride that his younger daughter was so manipulative. Daphne tossed a ball of magic wiping off his smirk right off his face.

"Hey what did I do?" Valtor asked wiping off the water from his face.

"You shouldn't feel pride that Ruby just tricked us." Daphne stated to her secretly soon to be husband.

"Yes well I can't wait to tell Bloom and her friends about this I can just picture how livid Aisha is going to be, actually." Ruby pulled out her phone and was just about to call them when Valtor took her phone right from Ruby's hands, "Hey give that back!"

"I'm afraid not little lady." Valtor said in a stern tone. Ruby hair started to flow up and flames danced right in her hands.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE NOW!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as the room temperature increased by twenty degrees. Valtor started to run away as his Daughter now back in her teenage form fired flaming ball of fire at him. "I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Ruby screamed at him. Daphne was thankful the palace was fire prove otherwise this would cause her to panic.

* * *

 **So yeah that's about it. Yeah I might skim through Flora Enchantix and Tecna's then finish it off with Winx vs Trix then The Domino family final.**

 **Cya later everyone!**


	21. The Water Stars

**Hello everyone this is Blaze here with chapter 21 yay! Anyway we are I think just three more chapters from finishing this story. Now before you ask I might have to skip something something whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Please support the official release!**

* * *

Valtor had learned many things over his life. The first what that his mother's were abusive in several different ways. The second was what actual love was like. Now he learned something every dad learned when dealing with teenage daughters. Never ever take their phones. He dodged another fire ball aimed right at his head as he ran away from Ruby. "GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK NOW!" She screamed her hair literally bursting into flames with anger.

He was really tempted to just give it back to her. However he also gave Daphne his word to keep everything a surprise so he would half to man up and stand up to his daughter. "Ruby I can't.."he watched as a dragon was launched right passed him and right through the wall. He turned to the hole in the wall for just a moment. "... ask your mother." He said teleporting away from her.

Ruby eye twitched as her father had just disappeared with her phone. Her barely contained rage finally gave out at this and with that she literally bursted into flames, "I'LL END YOU!" She screamed as the whole Palace's temperature increased by fifty degrees under the force of her flames.

Daphne wiped the sweat from her forehead. As the former bearer of the Dragon Flame she was more or less use to the feeling of hot temperatures. Everyone else around her felt as if they were about to have heat strokes. "We might need to figure out how to keep the temperature down when she's mad." Daphne remained herself under her breath.

After a few minutes a portal opened up as the Winx returned to Domino to get Ruby, "Girls your back I hope everything went well?" Daphne asked. The girls noticed the huge change in temperature with Bloom feeling the least affected becomes of the Dragon Flame.

"Why does it feel like we are in the middle of the desert?" Stella moaned as she was sweating. Daphne was about to answer way when things got even hotter as Ruby waked into the room covered in flames.

'MOM TELL DAD TO GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" She screamed causing the place to shack under her rage. Everyone save Bloom and Daphne began to suffer from heat stroke as Ruby stood in the room.

"Ruby can you turn it down please!" Bloom screamed as she saw everyone was about to drop from the heat. Ruby gave a sigh and turned off her heat. The girls gave a sigh as the temperature returned to normal.

"Sorry about that everyone." Ruby said apologising to them. Bloom helped her friends up and turned to her twin sister.

"What was that all about?" Bloom asked her. The group got their answer as Valtor appeared in a puff of smoke next to Da[hne. At seeing her father Bloom was about to transform and blast him with her magi, "Valtor get away from mom!"

"Bloom stop Valtor has turned himself in," Daphne said with her hand raised hoping her daughter and her friends wouldn't cause any more damage to the place, "He's under my care while he serves out his sentence for his crimes!" Daphne explained to them.

The winx slowly lowered there hands as they turned to Ruby who gave a shrug at this, "I was as shocked as you all are also," Se glared at her father causing him to gulp, "Give. Me. Back. My. Phone." Ruby said putting empathist on each and every word. The wizard pulled out her phone and handed it back to her. Ruby gave him a glare, "Don't ever do that again got it!" She growled at him.

Valtor walked next to Daphne and said, "She scares me more than my own mother's." Daphne gave a giggle at this. Ruby pulled out her phone to see a new contact placed in it.

"You added yourself to my phone?" Ruby asked him with a raised eyebrow, "You have a phone?" She actually expected that he had stolen his.

"Yes I do…"

* * *

The Trix reappeared in there hide out. While the were able to get the cure of Faragonda and Flora got her Enchantix saving her sister when the Trix decided to toss her into the water they still had a great victory. Linphea's spells were their and with it they had control over nature the likes they hadn't foreseen. "Well at the very least one good thing came about this." Stormy said.

"Yes well I think I know of something that might help us," Icy said pulling out a book she stole. "Apparently when the Dragon Flame was creating the universe another power clashed with it the power of the Water Star's whose powers are of a different elemental force to the Dragon Flame."

"So there is another great power out there besides the Dragon Flame and Phoenix Fire?" Darcy asked at this point she wouldn't be surprised if there was more powers in the universe of equal power.

"What does this have to do with helping us?" Stormy asked the Ice witch.

"Let me finish please, as the story goes the two forces can wipe the other out and there existence within the same dimension caused chaos within the same dimension so a group of wizard used the star's powers to store them in another dimension." Icy said with a devious smile on her face.

"So you think we should go after these water stars?" Darcy asked her.

Icy gave her a nod as she could just picture it, "With the Water Stars we can destroy Bloom, her new little sister Ruby, and there father Valtor once and for all!" Icy exclaimed as the witches gave a laugh at this.

"Though there is just one problem how are we going to get to where they are held?" Darcy asked her.

Icy however pulled up another scroll on it was a map, "This should help us find the entrance and with our powers we can open a portal to where it's being kept."

* * *

Arcadia groaned as she tried to force herself back up only for a hell to be forced on her back down. A sphere of magic gathered above her as she looked at her defeated friends, "Look we're going to ask you one last time, give us the Water Stars now!" Icy said as she readied her powers to freeze the first fairy forever.

Arcadia gave a sigh. When the three descendants of the ancestral witches had appeared seeking the water star's she refused them and told them to leave. Naturally they refused and the ancient ethereal fairy just knew she had to put them back in there place. How was she supposed to know they had the Phoenix Fire!

Now here they were the guardians of the Golden Kingdom defeated and at the mercy of the Trix who now demanded the water stars, "I will never give you them!" She screamed. The Trix on her just walked off her.

"It doesn't matter with us sisters combine our powers!" The Trix placed there hands together as they summoned the Shadow Phoenix's powers the bird flew out and showed them the box where the water stars were kept. With there magic they summoned the box to them and opening it laugh at the objects containing the power they needed.

The witches gave a laugh, "You know what I hate this realm it needs a total make over!" With that they casted a massive curse using both there own powers, the Phoenix Fire, and the Water Stars. In a flash of magic Arcadia was frozen along with much of the dimension while the Trix laughed at the now helpless first fairy.

"Come along sisters I can't wait to destroy Bloom right in front of her mother and friends." Icy said as they disappeared in a flash of magic, "To Domino we go!" They said as history will repeat itself as three witches were to soon attack the home of the Dragon Flame once again.

* * *

 **I hope you all love this! The Trix have the Water Stars and now the stakes are even higher!**

 **RxR see you later!**


	22. The Trix's Defeat, A New Begining

**Hey everyone so before you all ask I decided to just finish this story. Anyway as I know how everyone would like it if this had a sequel I will tell you all right now. I will get to work on the Sequel and hopefully we will have it by the first of May or even before!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release!**

* * *

Night had fallen on Domino. Within her new room Ruby looked out at the night sky. With the eight moons hanging over them Domino's night seemed to have been illuminated with each Moon showing a different color. Ruby turned away from it and pulled up a book from Domino's royal libraries. ' _The Water Stars and the Dragon Flame.'_ Ruby said to herself reading the title of the book. The book talked about something called the Water Stars and it's nature in relation to the Dragon Flame.

As she was reading the door opened up as Bloom walked into there room. Bloom turned to Ruby, "So what are you reading this time?" Bloom asked.

"It's about the Water Stars," Ruby said looking back up at her sister, "The legend goes that they have opposite energy to the Dragon Flame and because of that they had to be imprisoned in another dimension to keep from the two forces causing chaos within the magical dimension." Ruby turned the page and was wide eyed by what she had saw, "It says here that they can put out each other."

"A magic that can put out the Dragon Flame?" Bloom asked shocked that such a thing was possible. A siffer ran up her spine at this. If the Trix had gotten there hands of the Water Stars they would be in trouble, "I think I just scared myself." Bloom's comment got a raised eyebrow from Ruby who could feel Bloom's emotions due to there empathic connection, "I just thought about the Trix getting a hold of the Water Stars."

Ruby closed the book and looked up at her a siffer going down her spine at this as well, "Yeah it's a good thing that they don't have it." Ruby said thanking the Dragon for this.

Daphne walked out in the courtyard sitting on a bench she looked up into the sky. Above her three figures looked on with a smile on there face. They hid in the shadows until Daphne felt something was wrong. Turning behind her she turned and screamed, "AWWWWWWW!"

Bloom and Ruby jumped out there beds at this, "MOM!" They both screamed and ran out into the courtyard. When the two got to the courtyard they found Valtor and the guards looking at a message written in ice right in front of them.

The guards stood back as Ruby, Bloom and surprising to them Valtor started to glow with fire. The message read: _Dear Dragon Flame keepers, if you ever want to see the blonde you will come without the others to were our map shows and come and face us, we'll be waiting. Signed the Trix._

* * *

Daphne shrugged at her bonds as the Trix just laughed at her. The nymph gave a sigh as the trio walked away. She couldn't believe that they just walked right up and took her away. She used to be one of the most powerful fairies the universe had ever seen! Closing her eyes she cried a bit only to hear a slam on the table in front of her.

"They're be here soon sister's," Icy said referring to Daphne's Lover and her two daughter. Before Daphne's eyes she watched as the Trix pulled out the Water Stars. Daphne look at the objects in shock and soon in fear. The Trix had gotten there hands on the water stars this meant only one thing was going to happen.

"No, you can't be thinking of using them on my family!" Daphne screamed at them as she struggled to get free. If they used the water stars to put out the Dragon Flame in them it could be terrible. The Trix gave her a smile that told her everything she needed to know.

"Oh sorry your majesty but hey at least you know what happened right?" Icy said her. Daphne cried as she heard the Trix laugh at her. Tear rolled off her eyes as she saw the Trix putting out the flames of her family and with it there lives.

The Trix walked out of the room with Stormy turning to the captured monarch and ask her sisters, "Why don't we just get rid of her again?" The storm witch asked causing the other two to turn and look at the nymph of the Magical Dimension.

"To make her watch of course." Icy said with a sadistic smile, "She get's to watch as we snuff out

the royal line of Domino and with it the Dragon Flame." The trio of witches gave each other a laugh at this as they went to get ready for there guests.

* * *

A portal opened up as Bloom, Ruby, and Valtor walked out ready to confront the Trix and get back Daphne. "So do you know this world?" Ruby asked her father. Valtor gave a sigh. It figures that the Trix would want to face him here.

"Yes it's on this ancient and Dead world were the Ancestral found the Dark Dragon Flame and with it I was born." He said looking around the stones and caverns. Bloom and Ruy closed there eyes and focused on there connection with Daphne in hopes to find her. The girls raced away down a path with Valtor following them.

Daphne struggled as she tried to use her magic to break the chains on her. She needed to get freed and get her family out of here before they walk right into the trap that the Trix had set them up. "This is so hopeless if only I could transform." Daphne groaned t o herself as she tried it one more time to break her bonds.

"Mom!" Ruby's voice rang out as she along with Bloom and Valtor came rushing out to her within the large crevice that the Trix left her in. Daphne looked at the three of them with a scared look on her face as she could see the Trix were preparing there surprise attack.

"Look out behind you!" Daphne warned them causing the three of them to turn and dodge blast of lightning darkness and Ice aimed right at them. The three of them looked up as the Trix floated down.

"Oh come on I told you we should have gagged her." Stormy said as she and her sisters descended down to the three keepers of the Dragon Flame. Ruby and Bloom both glared at the three witches having dealt with them more or less for three years with little to no end.

"We have had enough of you three, Magic Winx Enchantix!" Ruby and Bloom said together as they were covered in a flash of light transforming into there Fairy forms.

"Bloom."

"Ruby."

"Fairies of the Dragon Flames!" The screamed out as they transformed together.

The trix moved back as Valtor attacked them causing the Trix to fly away in different directions. Bloom took Icy, Ruby flew to face Darcy and Valtor targeted Stormy. Daphne continued to struggle at her binds as she knew that the Trix were getting them into position to use the Water Stars.

"Dragon's Flame!" Bloom screamed as she fired a blast of magic at Icy.

The ice witch held her arms up , "Frozen Barrier!" A shield formed and blocked the blast.

"Blaze Burst!" Ruby yelled out as she shot out a unsable fire ball at Darcy which burst into smaller flames as she dodged it hitting her shoulder.

"Lightning Burst!" Stormy screamed as she blasted random Lightning at Valtor who was forced to land to avoid being attacked.

Daphne tried one last time to destroy her bonds using all the magic she could muster to break out of the chains and cuffs. It failed and she watched as her family landed together as the Trix floated up with a smile as they pulled out the two objects from both of there pockets. Daphne was wide eyed and had to warn them, "Get out of the way they have the Water Stars!" Daphne screamed catching her family's attention.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed only for the Trix to capitalize on them discretion and charge up there spell.

"Too late." The Phoenix Fire within each of the Trix reacted with the Water Stars and the three of them fired a blast right at them. Daphne watched in horror as they were tossed back into the wall and groaned as a bit of there Dragon Flame was put out.

"No…" Daphne watched in horror as the Trix blasted them again and again. Each time taking away a small piece of the Flame and harming them greatly. The three of them tried to get up but the witches' just blasted them taking sadistic pleasure as they slowly killed them.

Daphne started to cry at this. It seemed that nothing was going to save them or her. ' _If only I could transform, if only I had the Dragon Flame….'_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes the feeling of failure setting in along with despair. ' _Mom… Dad I failed…. I failed everyone I love again.'_ Daphne however to her surprise held a hand on her check.

"No you haven't not yet." A voice said. Daphne opened her eyes to see herself in what looked like one of Domino's green fields. A field that she remembered from her childhood. The first thing her mind registered was that she wasn't chained up anymore. The next was she knew who that voice belonged to.

Looking up Daphne saw her parents. King Oritel and Queen Marion, "Mom? Dad? What's going on? Where are we?" She said getting up looking around before asking, "I'm… I'm I dead?" Daphne asked.

"No your not dead Daphne." Marion said with a smile. That only conforted her for a moment but the blonde looked down.

"Why?" She asked, "Why did you not come back with everyone else?"

Orite walked up to her before bending down to her, "Because our time have past Daphne and now it's your time to rule Domino."

"It won't be a long reign, I'm trapped and can't help save my fami- I mean my twin daughters." Daphne said choosing her words carefully. Oritel gave a sigh before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We understand, I admit I still hate him but if he can prove that he has changed you have our blessing." Oritel answered her. Marion walked up to Daphne.

"Daphne the curse on you is weak you can break it and transform you just need to believe that you can truly believe that you can transform." Marion said to her daughter.

"But the Trix have the Phoenix Fire and the Water Stars and I'm so out of practiced, I would need the Dragon Flame to even stand a chance against them!" Daphne protested before looking down she had given Bloom the Dragon Flame in hopes to protect both of the flames and now.

"Daphne search your powers and you might just be surprised." Marion said with a wink. Daphne closed her eyes and did so. As she searched she found something within her. Embers from what remained of the Dragon Flame and within them a small spark of the Dragon Flame. Daphne eyes grew wide at this. The Dragon Flame needed only a single spark for it to burn into a mighty inferno.

"I still have it." Daphne said in surprise as suddenly her spirits rose and the despair was replaced with hope. Daphne stood up in determination as her magic gathered around her. The single spark started to react and started to burn and formed into a fire. Her parents gave her a smile.

"Go so those upstarts there place." Oritel said with smirk.

"I will dad."

Marion soon gave her a hug along with Oritel. Daphne returned each of there hugs. "Good bye dear, we know you will make us proud and be the best Queen you can be." Marion said with a smile as she and Oritel slowly faded away. Daphne had a tear in her eyes at this. This was the last she will ever see her parents it seems.

"I love you both so much." Daphne said.

"We love you two." They both said as they faded away completely.

* * *

"Well it was fun Bloom but like all good things it must come to an end, goodbye Princess." Icy said as she and her sisters readied a Dark Convergence powered by both the Phoenix's Fire and the Water Stars to put an end to the three of them.

"Not on my watch!" Daphne screamed as her magic surrounded her and to the Trix's surprise destroyed her bonds. However there surprise, turned to shock as surrounding Daphne was the astral form of the Great Dragon.

Finally the light covered her and in a shocking turn of events for everyone in the cavern Daphne appeared in her fairy form the curse placed on her was finally broken. "Daphne, Nymph of Domino!" Daphne wasted no time and blasted the three of them away with two waves of magic knocking the water stars right out of there hands.

"Mom you transformed…" Bloom said agrapped.

"You still have the Dragon Flame?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

The Nymph gave her family a smile, "Yeah it seems the curse if finally broken now then." The Trix looked as the four of them glared right at them "Let's teach these three a lesson!" The four of them walked up the Dragon Flames burning back to near there original levels with the Water Stars stopping there assaults.

"No… We will not be beaten again!" Icy growed The Trix combined there powers with the Shadow Phoenix formed right behind them.

"Phoenix Fire, Trix Dark Convergence!' The Trix screamed firing the full might of there powers.

"Everyone together as a Family!" Bloom exclaimed as they all gathered there own attack.

"Dragon Flame, Family Convergence!" Bloom, Ruby, Valtor and Daphne all screamed as they fired the full might of the Dragon Flame.

The two blasts meet right in the middle as the two sides put in all the power they could. The Phoenix and the Dragon forming for a moment almost symbolically. However after a few moments of a statemate it seems the rage of the Trix just couldn't beat the drive of the family as there blast was pushed all the way to them.

"No, impossible…. Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Trix screamed in pain as there bodies were slowly encased in stone. When it was over the Trix feel over each one now stone statues and there opponents taking a knee. Bloom, Ruby and Daphne transformed back to normal as they had drained themselves dry.

"We did it." Ruby said before returning to her younger form. The family all had a smile as they gave each other a family hug.

* * *

Fireworks were seen in a the sky. The Winx the specialists including Sky who was now freed of his potion started to celebrate as the Trix were finally defeated. There statues were dragged to Lighthaven Work in hopes for them to be imprisoned forever.

"Look Bloom, Ruby… I'm sorry about," Sky didn't get to finish as Ruby stuffed a cake into his mouth.

"Celebrate now apologize to us later." Ruby commanded him.

"Bloom!" Bloom turned to see her adopted parents Mike and Vanessa.

"Mom, Dad." She said giving them a hug. Walking up to the two earthlings was Daphne with Valtor close behind.

"Moon, Dad this is Daphne and Valtor." Bloom said not finding anything else to say.

"I thank you both for taking care of Bloom if there is anything you want just ask, it's the least I can do." Daphne said with a bow.

Ruby looked away at this for a moment, "Ruby come here." Bloom said pulling her to there adopted parents. Bloom introduced her to the two and almost immediately the hugged her accepting her as there daughter as well.

* * *

Four figures looked at a tree with an untold number of leaves on each of the branches. This tree was not only ancient it was special for every leave was a witch or fairy within the magical dimension each on different branches. Each one had thousands of leaves, all but one branch that is which only had a single leave.

That branch was the earth's branch and that single leave represented the last of it's kind. The only Fairy on earth. Four figures looked at this branch, "One left boys, only one Fairy left on earth."

"Perhaps it's that Redhead from Gardenia." One of the four pointed out.

"You might be right she was picked up by that Solarian Fairy, what was her name again?"

"Bloom," The leader of the group said with a smile, "Looks like we are going to Alfea." He said with a smile.

* * *

A three year old girl struggled in her father's arms as she watched a lady with wings being defeated by four figures. The four of them laughed as they opened up a dark vortex and slowly sucked in the lady. The little girl screamed out as the lady was lost within the vortex, "Mommy NO!"

In a shock the nightmare ended as a girl in her late teens shot up gasping in shock as she tried to calm down, "That dream… I had it again."

* * *

 **Go big or go home! Here it is everyone the final of The Flame Burns in Two! I want your love…. Or your outright hatred!**

 **You all been the best ever! You all know that right :)**

 **RxR cya you on the Sequel side! Cue Music: Girls of the Winx Club!**


End file.
